


忏悔录

by Katealter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Paladin - Fandom, 内部消化, 骑士 - Fandom, 龙骑士
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katealter/pseuds/Katealter
Summary: 只是一场有人认真起来的游戏而已





	1. 骑士篇<上>

**Author's Note:**

> 各种职业向内部消化/ 无种族指定

库尔扎斯.巨龙首

下雪的时候总是不得不外出忙碌。

一队骑士们牵着陆行鸟慢慢的在雪地里走着。

真怀念萨纳兰高照的艳阳啊，虽然很热，但至少不会让人连脚趾都失去知觉。要不是为了糊口的钱他才不会加入雇佣兵团到处跑。队列里的年轻的金发骑士抬头望着天，冰凉的雪花落在有些冻的木然的脸上，融化了。

“新人，快跟上队。磨磨蹭蹭的在干什么呢？”领队的中年骑士注意到了年轻骑士的异常，呵斥着。

“非常对不起！”如此中规中矩的道歉之后，年轻骑士这才注意到自己和队伍已经间隔了一段距离。他加快了脚步追了上去。

“这样自由散漫的骑士我的队可并不需要。作为惩罚，等一会营地的布置整修就由你一个人来做！”中年骑士冷冷的说。

可恶，又被这个老男人惩罚了。自从加入这个以清一色骑士组成的雇佣兵团，他就经常被骑士队长体罚。仿佛刻意针对一般，其他的骑士犯错他也没有如此严厉的对待，只有他违反了一点队规就会被处罚。原以为是新人进队后不成文的规矩，私底下问了下同伴，对方却都对他报以暧昧的笑容。

“不是哦！我们队长很温柔的！”

可就是这样“温柔”的骑士队长每天都有意无意的借着触犯队规，一会让他打扫营帐，一会清洗陆行鸟，更过分的是当全队特训的陪练，以至于他被打得遍体鳞伤。事后中年骑士虽然拿来了治伤的药膏，甚至亲自帮他涂抹，但边涂药边用指甲若有似无的戳他裂开的伤口，又疼得他快要哭了。

为什么这个人总跟自己过不去？

年轻的骑士迷惑的摇了摇头。如果对方是乌尔达哈剑术师行会里的那位性感女会长，那怎么对待他都是甜蜜的。被一个老男人恶整怎么想都觉得大倒胃口。

“又在发呆。随时保持警惕是野外行动的基本常识，这都忘了吗？看来是我对你的处罚太轻了。”额头上被人敲了一下。

哇！好痛！疼的叫不出声的年轻骑士眼眶一阵灼热，眼泪一下就掉了下来。一块干净的手帕被贴在了他的脸上，温热的布料仿佛在原主人的怀里捂了很久。

“擦擦，真难看，”中年骑士一脸鄙视的看着他，“现在的新人真是一个不如一个，敲一下都能哭起来了。”

顿时队伍里其他骑士发出了低低的嘲笑。年轻男人面红耳赤，冷哼一声的中年男人则头也不回的走回了队列的最前面。

可恨！那么疼的突然来一下换成谁都会疼的想哭吧？这个中年男人果然是恶意针对他的。

等这次拿完了佣金就立马退队，这么变态的队长，看着就人心烦。对，退队之前还要把他打一顿更好。年轻骑士恼火的想着。然后拿着佣金就去见阔别多日的歌姬，那个有着小麦色皮肤和一头黑发的猫魅女性身体柔软又散发着香味，就像...就像现在手帕上散发的味道一样——等一下，这块手帕不是那个老男人的东西吗？觉得胃里一阵恶寒，年轻骑士想把手帕扔在地上。但如果就这样丢掉的话肯定会被发现，还是找个角落偷偷的处理掉算了。

在心里恶狠狠的咒骂着中年骑士，男人攥着手帕跟着队伍在抵达的目的地停住了脚步。

“接下来建营地的事情可就拜托了呢！”同行的一位同伴拍了拍他的肩膀，走开了。

很快所有人都走的了稍远的地方围坐烤火休息去了，现在，这里除了被拴在树干上的陆行鸟拍打着翅膀梳理羽毛，已经只剩下了他和地上一大堆布料以及散乱的支架。

“现在不开始赶快收拾的话还有几个小时天就黑了哦。”背后突然有人说话。

“哇！”年轻男人吓了一跳，他转过脸，发现中年骑士正饶有兴趣的看着。

“要帮忙吗？”

“我会努力的！”为了这一大笔雇佣金，怎么也要忍下去。但不知道为什么面对这个老男人的时候，就不想示弱。

“哦。”对方似乎预料到他会拒绝，只是轻耸了下肩膀靠在一旁的树上。

骑士的铠甲有点碍手碍脚，年轻骑士干脆褪下了上衣开始了工作。小麦色的皮肤在雪地的映衬下散发着淡淡的辉光。

袖手旁观的中年男人眯着眼睛目不转睛的盯着年轻骑士忙碌的身影。新来的这个真有意思，稍微欺负一下就立马炸毛了，虽然说帕拉丁的稳重和勇敢在这个新人身上并没有太多，按照银胄骑士团的标准来衡量甚至是不合格的，但是在那么多谨遵纪律和守则的骑士里，这样的异端给无趣的生活多了一点活气。

“这样可以吗？”比想象中的速度要快，新人已经把好几个帐篷支起来了，环绕在中间的火堆也架好了。

“挺快的嘛。”中年骑士说，语气淡淡听不出任何情绪。

“当然！不要小看我好吗！我可比你这种只会指手画脚的老男人能干多了！”新人凑近了中年骑士冷笑了一声，“你除了会各种找借口欺负我还会做什么？有本事和我打一架啊？”

中年男人突然笑了。凑近看这个男人仔细看并不难看，但是岁月的痕迹早就印在了他的眼角，暗沉的皮肤也因为风吹日晒而粗糙的不成样子。

“你笑什么。”年轻骑士仿佛被刺激到了一般眼角红了。

“你打不过我，”男人语气平静，嘴角却是上扬的，“要试试嘛？”

“可以啊！我可不会对老男人手下留情！”年轻骑士恶狠狠的瞪着眼前的男人。

“输了的话…”

“输了随你处置！”冲动的话永远不能说的太早。新人很快就后悔自己随便说出口的台词了。

“那么，我也一样，愿赌服输。”

***  
观赏力量与力量之间的角逐，是茶余饭后的乐趣，对于清一色男性组织的雇佣兵团更是发泄多余精力的最好方法。骑士们坐在了一侧，年轻骑士和中年骑士都赤膊着身体，手里持着剑和盾。较量的方式很简单，谁先在对方上身划上三道口子就算输。

“很久没有看到队长揍人了呢！”骑士甲说，“太棒了！”

“队长的肉体还是那么让人想……”骑士乙羡慕的看着，甚至还过分的咽了口水。

“闭嘴，你这个变态，”骑士丙给了骑士乙一巴掌，“我的肉体不好吗？”

“你没队长的大。”骑士乙爆言。

“是吗？！”骑士丙的脸沉了下来，他还想说什么，但被骑士甲捂住了嘴巴。

“都闭嘴，开始了。”

中年男人褪去了衣甲的身体比想象中的要强健，甚至比自己更甚一筹，这是一具久经锻炼的身体。年轻骑士不禁赞叹着盯着起伏有致的肌肉看着，这到底要经历怎样的锻炼才能有这样的体格啊？没等他思考其他东西，利刃已经冲他刺了过来。

“反应不错。”中年男人说着一翻手腕，长剑灵巧的向他另一侧刺了过去，刚好架住了年轻骑士的剑尖。伴随着男人的冷哼，他一扬持着盾牌的手，厚重的金属直接撞在了年轻骑士的脸颊上，留下了一道血痕。

“一。”

“你赖皮！不是说好了拿剑划的才算吗？！”

“哦？我说过吗？别开小差，不然你这张帅气的脸可就又要挂彩了哦？”边说着，中年男人把盾扔在了地上，以快的几乎看不清的速度给了年轻骑士腹部一拳。只顾着防御冷兵器却没防备到拳脚的他一下失去了平衡。腹部一阵灼热，被指甲划开的创口热辣辣的疼着。

“二。”

“什么！这样也算？！”在地上翻滚躲开了来势汹汹的长剑，年轻骑士不满的喊了起来。冷不防肩膀上又挨了一条抓痕。

“三，好了，愿赌服输啊，新人。”中年男人插着腰，一脸嘲讽的看着他。

“我不服！你使诈！”年轻骑士跳了起来。

“规则只是让对方挂三次彩，又没有说非要用剑造成伤害。是你自己没弄清楚吧？”中年男人似笑非笑，用拇指替他擦了下脸上的血痕，“放心，只是皮外伤，不会留下疤痕的。”

“无耻！”气呼呼的新人拍掉了男人的手低声说。话说回来，这个老男人确实对自己手下留情了，真和这个速度和力量远在自己之上的男人打起来，他不觉得有胜算，可是对方以这种狡猾的方式取胜还是让他愤懑不平。

“队长威武！三下五除二就把新人搞定了！”围观的骑士欢呼。

“新人你应该谢谢队长没下狠手，上一个被队长教育的新人至今在大街上看到他就吓得躲开。”

中年男人挥了挥手，会意的骑士们笑着说着走开了，转眼这片区域又剩下了他们两个。

“切。”虽然很不服气但事实上自己的确输了，年轻骑士想分辩几句但张开了口一时竟然不知道说什么了。

“好了，不要一副要哭的样子，虽然说愿赌服输但我好像没有欺负你吧？”中年男人揉了揉年轻骑士的脑袋，发质柔软，手感不错。

你就是在欺负我好吗！狠狠的吸了下鼻子，年轻骑士瞪了他一眼还是没说话。

“这趟委托完成你要走了吧？”中年男人说。

？他怎么知道自己心里在想什么。年轻骑士的眼皮跳了一下。

“也好，本来像你这种过于年轻的人就不应该来做这种脏活累活，失手还可能会变成尸体，甚至是尸体都找不到，”男人不紧不慢的说着，“要是介意之前的赌约什么的，那就算了。和你打一场也只是为了打发无聊的时间，这场雪停了就要开始干活了。”

就这样简单的算了？虽然中年男人轻描淡写的说算了，但总觉得有诈，随对方处置的赌约虽然作废了但是他总觉得更加不安了。

年轻骑士抬起眼睛：“真的算了吗？”

中年男人欲言又止：“看你那么不情愿，就算了吧。当然我一点也不介意你想兑现承诺啊？”

“你想让我做什么？”话说一半又故意不说了，这个可恶的老男人。好奇心引得年轻骑士还是很想知道。

“跟我上床。”

哈？啥！？年轻骑士差点被自己的口水呛住。

“你好这口啊，大叔！”刻意强调着称谓的年轻男人很快意识到自己的挑衅是多么愚蠢。肩膀被牢牢的按在了树干上，完全动不了。看来自己是真把老男人惹生气了。

“不准叫大叔。”中年男人沉下了脸。

“大叔！”虽然肩膀动不了，但是不等于没有其他办法挣脱。年轻骑士挑衅似的撇了下嘴，抬脚想要踹。脚背瞬间被重重的踩住了。

好痛！年轻骑士几乎听到了到自己的骨头被折断的声音

“你说我变态我不介意，大叔这种随便喊我可要生气了。”踩住脚背上的脚力气又大了几分。年轻骑士疼得说不出话只一个劲吸气。

“我错了还不行吗！”半天他才说出了话，

“不行，认错态度太差，”被踩住的脚并没有被松开，中年男人用拇指和食指掂起了年轻骑士的下巴，“反正你也说不出什么能取悦我的话，那就用这里补偿吧。”

冰冷的嘴唇粘在一起是什么感受年轻骑士已经想不起来了，炽热的舌叶狠狠的抵入了他的口腔，上颚，喉咙深处都被侵犯了个遍。变着角度用力吮吸的男人如他下手打人一般完全没有他自称的“手下留情”，仿佛要将年轻骑士胸中最后一丝空气挤出去一般，接近撕咬的接吻让血腥味在两个人的唇齿之间泛起。

“你硬了。”中年男人擦了擦自己唇边的血迹。

“没有！”下半身不争气的紧绷感让年轻骑士无地自容，但…但是被男人亲的有感觉这种事情怎么说都要假装无视发生，“我只喜欢女人！这只是个失误！”

“哦，失误啊，”中年男人笑了笑，“新人，你的失误可真多。”

中年男人手指很灵巧的钻进了年轻骑士的裤头，隔着内裤都能感觉到手指上老茧的粗糙。只是简单的套弄，包裹在内裤里的柱体又壮大了几分，顶端分泌出的液体已经打湿了布料。

“你湿了哦。又失误了，新人。”戏谑的说着这样的话，中年男人却不再给年轻骑士还嘴的余地，他很干脆的堵住了那张又想说“不是这样的”台词的嘴。

“呜呜…”说不出话的年轻骑士只能从喉头里发出低沉的声音。

失去控制的下半身随着男人技巧性的揉搓难以自制的几乎从内裤里冒出了头。集聚在腹部的炽热几乎要一触即发的时候，中年男人却很干脆的松了手。

“啊抱歉呢，我也失误了。”

“呼…你！”裤裆已经支撑起很明显的帐篷的年轻骑士说不出话，只是气呼呼的涨红着脸。

“雪停了，这个时候狩猎目标应该会出现，你赶快收拾下自己那玩意，我们要整装出发了。”不给年轻骑士发作的时间，中年男人快速的大步离开。

过分！这个过分至极的变态！年轻骑士咬着牙强行将全身沸腾的热血压了下去。内裤潮湿冰凉的感觉让他不适的皱了皱眉。

这次委托结束我一定要拿着钱走人！一定！

惨遭调戏的新人的呐喊中年骑士当然没有听见，即便听见也不过付之一笑吧？


	2. 骑士篇<中>

龙在沉睡。

虽然委托狩猎的目标通常都是低阶的龙族，但对付它们也并非叫来魔法师简单的施展几个火球术就能烧成灰烬。最好的办法是使用冷兵器将它们杀死——龙皮和龙骨向来都是昂贵的制作素材。尽管如此，比重过高的伤亡数量导致猎龙者的数量非常有限。像雇佣兵团这样精良装备的小队，也未必每次都能安然归还。

将嘴里咬着的自制卷烟吸完了最后一口，中年骑士抽出了武器。

“差不多了，我去吸引那家伙的注意力，你们绕后看准下手。新人就远远的看着就好了，如果发生意外优先保住性命撤离。”指挥着众人，中年男人小心翼翼的靠近是他们狩猎的目标。那是一头体型相当于成年男性至少十倍大小的生物。年轻骑士看着高如小山的龙，倒吸了一口凉气。虽然在加入雇佣兵团之前也经常狩猎比自己体型要大上数倍的魔物，但应付这样庞大的龙还是第一次。出于本能的畏惧，他将自己的身形隐没在了一侧的草丛里。

中年男人在与龙相当接近的距离之内，向它扔出了盾牌。金属与厚重的皮甲撞击发出了沉闷的声响，同时也惊醒了沉睡中的龙。

怒火燃烧的龙张开了口，饱含着龙炎的吐息迎面而来。男人灵巧的滚地躲开了。龙并没有就此罢休，它发出了咆哮，甩动了强壮有力的尾巴。尘埃顿起，看不清男人的身形。等尘土散尽的时候，他已经在离龙更远的地方。吐出了嘴角的血沫，男人单膝跪在地上给自己刷了一口治疗术。他的胸甲上有大片的焦黑漆，细微裂痕在甲胄的边缘出现了。

龙低嚎着压低了身体，低垂下了头。竖瞳里映着同样压低了身形握紧了长剑的中年男人。以自己作为诱饵跟龙周旋以便同伴们设计陷阱捕获这种方法，对付普通的猛兽还可以，但是对付即便是不会飞翔的低阶龙族，也并非容易的事。年轻骑士露出了担忧的神色，但是自己对猎龙这种事情并没有什么经验，贸然冲上去只会给对方添麻烦。

掌中的长剑剑柄缠绕的防滑布条已经被捏快湿透了，同伴们还没有找到适合一次性击杀的机会。男人把长剑插在在雪中支撑着站起身。虽然可以躲避掉龙的大部分攻击，但擦伤和轻微的灼烧无可避免。如此消耗下去，自己一定会先于它力竭。

发了疯一般的龙又迎面冲来，中年男人才躲开了头部的致命一击，龙头又转向了他，几乎近在咫尺的张开的龙嘴里龙炎的颜色已经清晰可见。

“小心！”年轻骑士冲了出来，一把拉走了中年男人。

“走开，不要来碍事！”中年男人吼着推开了他，就在此时，调转了方向的龙张开了嘴，目标正对着年轻骑士的头颅。

已经来不及躲闪了。年轻骑士闭上了眼睛。

我这是要死定了吧？

悲鸣和重物落地的声音让他睁开了眼睛。年轻骑士发现自己毫发无伤，而中年男人正吸着气，他的左手已经不见了。从肩膀齐齐的切断的创口正汩汩的冒着血。龙的嘴里正咬着那只原本属于男人的手，但受到了来自背后致命的重创的缘故，它只是匍匐在地上抽搐着悲鸣。

“臭小子，快治疗我啊！”中年男人用尽了自己最后一点力气，给肩膀上的创口施展了一次治疗术，一头栽进了年轻骑士的怀里。

反应过来的年轻骑士接连使用了数个名为深仁厚泽的治疗术，中年男人血流如之的创口终于略略止住了血。男人倒吸着冷气，抬手想要给新人一巴掌，但是手沉的仿佛不像自己的。要不是这家伙添乱，他根本就不必把自己的胳膊塞进龙嘴里。

“你……真……是个……蠢货。”这个老男人昏厥前也不忘记要骂上他一句。如果是平时，年轻骑士一定气的跳了起来，可是现在他却根本生气不起来。

男人用自己的胳膊换下了他的性命，原本跟他捣乱的人是自己，所以就算死也理所当然是活该。他为什么不惜砍断胳膊也要救自己？

“你们还好吗？”同伴们围了上来，他们并没慌张，显然早就已经见惯了这种场面。

“别担心，新人，只要胳膊没被吃下去彻底消化掉就有办法拼起来。”有人拍了拍年轻骑士的肩膀安慰着他。

骑士们又给中年男人刷了好几次治疗术才让他的创口彻底止住了血。只是失血太多的中年男人并没有清醒过来的迹象。

“队长这次血流的也太多了吧，”，人群里，另一个骑士说，“这样的话，我们先一起回巨龙首的营地停留一阵，等队长醒来再做打算吧。”

 

“附议，你就好好照看队长吧，让他变成这样有一半原因是你哦，新人，”最开始说话的骑士对他暧昧一笑，“你可要好好照顾他哦。”

年轻骑士哑然，只是机械的点了点头。

*** ***  
屋内生着火很温暖，附着在窗上的雪着在玻璃上很快就融化了，又凝结成了冰。

年轻骑士望着覆着冰晶的窗户出神。

床上的中年男人左半边被绷带绑得结结实实。断肢被接了回去，但用医师的话说，想恢复如初那么灵活是很难了，因为中年男人这条胳膊曾经就被人卸下过一次，这次受创已经是第二次了。

这老男人到底以前经历过什么？这种程度的伤害换成他早已经痛得呻吟不止了吧？可是这个老男人仿佛习以为常一般，只是疼的吸气而已。

“在看什么？”涣散的思绪被中年男人的声音打断了。

“没有！”年轻骑士有点心虚。（我居然会在意一个那么讨厌的人的过去）

“你担心我？”中年男人眯起眼睛，眼底划过一丝狡黠。

“才没有担心，大叔！”刻意从牙缝里挤出了最后两个字，年轻骑士偏过头斜着眼睛偷偷观察中年男人的反应。反正这种情况，老男人就算气炸了也不可能揍他的。

“咳……唔…”男人突然剧烈的咳嗽起来，裹住身体的绷带渗出了鲜血。

“没事吧！你怎么了！”年轻骑士急忙伸手半托起了男人的后背，检查着伤口。虽然流了点血，但好在缝合的伤口并没有完全开裂。

“骑士可不能对别人说谎，你忘了就职时候的誓言了吗？”中年男人的声音在年轻骑士的耳边响起。

“唔！”

扑通。年轻骑士松了手，男人瞬间被丢回了床上。压到伤口的他疼的直皱眉。

“你想多了！”居然又被这个可恨的老男人耍了。年轻骑士冷哼了一声。本来还想跟他道歉，毕竟为了救他，男人断了一条胳膊又差点失血过多而死。可是看他坏心眼的耍自己，道歉的话就再也说不出来了。

“这样对待救命恩人好吗？而且我还是个重伤员。”中年男人的嗓音沙哑而带着几分倦意。

明明只对女性娇憨的声音才会有感觉的自己不知道为什么觉得中年男人此刻的声音很性感。年轻骑士觉得自己的想法很有问题，一定是因为跟这个男人相处久了，才被传染上这种变态的想法——可爱和性感当然是用在女孩子身上才最相称啊！

“再忍耐几天吧。等回到乌尔达哈，把委托金领到手，你就可以自由了。”中年男人定定的望着天花板，“你也看到了吧，这种工作就是很危险的。像你这种年轻骑士，还是应该找一个正经的队伍讨伐幻境之类的。”

“你好像很希望我走？”不知道为什么，年轻骑士总觉得有点生气。自己的想法被别人看穿，甚至还一遍一遍的强调，简直像把他赶出队伍一样让人不爽。他看着中年男人那张一张一翳的嘴唇，失血过多而呈紫色的干涩嘴唇说着让人无法愉快起来的话，怎么都有冲动堵住。

（可恶，我这是怎么了。）

“不高兴？”中年男人眯起眼睛，饶有兴趣的打量着脸上一阵红一阵白的年轻骑士。

“对，我现在非常不高兴甚至很生气。”将双手按在中年男人的双肩之上，年轻骑士俯视着这张被岁月侵蚀的微微起了褶皱的面孔，暗沉的皮肤微微泛着青色，就算中年男人曾经长得还算过得去，但现在这张脸怎么都不能用俊美来形容。可是就是这样一张面孔，却可恶到让人想要把它揉得更皱。

身体的反应却比大脑远远要快。等年轻骑士意识到自己在做什么的时候，已经唇齿和对方的贴合在了一起。这张一点也不可爱甚至时不时还会倾吐出满满恶意的话语的嘴，吻起来却意外的柔软，甚至还散发着淡淡的甜味。有别于上一次中年男人强行对他施加的粗暴的噬咬，位置逆转的年轻骑士的吻是浅尝辄止，从嘴唇，到眼角，年轻骑士仿佛要确认形状一般一点一点吻着。也许是伤患体质比较敏感的缘故，中年男人的身体微微的在发热，甚至有些颤抖。

“住手。”一度恶意挑起了他性欲的中年男人，如今却在推拒。

“不要。”年轻骑士说着用手指流连着男人紧致的胸腹，虽然女性的胸部很棒，可是这肌肉圆润而有弹性的触感让人怎么也停不下手，这里捏一下那里掐一把，年轻骑士也搞不明白自己到底是怎么回事。作为被捏来掐去的伤患，中年男人的脸色就不太好看了。

“你欺负了我那么久，也该轮到我了。”年轻骑士挑挑眉毛，给了他一个恶作剧的笑容，这让中年男人郁闷至极。要不是有伤在身，这家伙怎么也不可能随便乱摸。更何况主动权掌握在对方手里的话，怎么都觉得没有安心的感觉，毕竟曾经有一个让他相信，甚至要求他依附的人，最后彻彻底底的毁掉了所有，留下的只有支离破碎的疼痛。只是往事如烟，他怎么都不会把这些告诉眼前这个愣小子的。

“你不是只对女性有兴趣吗？！”

“没错啊，我确实只喜欢女人。就男人而言，你是第一个让我有那种感觉的人，所以说你啊得负起责任来！”半覆在中年男人身上的年轻骑士开始用牙齿慢慢的咬着他的下颚，脖子，肉质柔韧并且散发着血腥和甜味，甚至比柔软温润的女性的触感还要愉快。

“你是禽兽吗？我这条胳膊才接上，乱晃它又要掉下来的！”中年男人的眼里掠过一丝焦虑，但埋头流连到他胸前的年轻骑士根本就没有抬头看他。

“对啊，我的队长，您是禽兽，恰好我也是，物以类聚，我们不是刚好契合吗？”年轻骑士着迷的用手揉捏着饱满的胸肌，虽然没有圆润的乳房，但鼓起的坚挺在他用指腹的揉搓之下也变得坚挺起来。

“呃……放开我……”中年男人的声音变得急促起来，湿漉漉的什么东西从年轻骑士的手指里溢了出来，一滴接着一滴，“不要玩了，很痛的好吗！”

“汁液？这是什么呀？”年轻骑士将沾湿的手指放进了嘴里舔了舔，“原来你身上这股甜甜的味道就是这个东西吗？”

“有什么好奇怪的！每个修行的骑士都会治疗魔法，身体兴奋的时候会溢出汁液很正常，你不信可以玩你自己的乳头试试！”男人扭动着身体，试图躲避年轻骑士的手指，害怕才接上的胳膊又掉下来只能做着小幅度的抵抗，结果却把胸更挺向了对方的手里。

年轻骑士也没有客气，很干脆的把嘴凑了上去吮吸了起来。

“哈……啊啊……”从胸部传递的快感仿佛连通了腹部，胯间已经绷紧的疼痛更让人焦灼难耐。

“你也被我亲硬了哦！”年轻男人歪了歪嘴角，“但是，我可没你那么坏。”

手指很干脆的抚弄着已经不断流淌着液体的阴茎——中年男人的东西，比他那种扭曲喜欢折磨人的性格直率多了。年轻骑士回忆着之前被中年男人抵在树上反复揉搓的方法，套弄着手里沉甸甸的东西。

“不要碰了……哈……”中年男人压抑着喘息，试图用右手推开年轻骑士，但是手指软软的碰到了对方的头发就卸下了力道。自己流的血比想象中的要多的多，根本就是徒劳的抵抗。

嘴里的乳尖变得更加挺硬，甚至渗出更多的甜甜的汁液，而揉捏的下体也湿到让薄薄的内裤都被打湿了。

“不要……哈……啊……”虽然是拒绝，声音却像在蛊惑对方做更多更过分的事情。年轻骑士松开了了中年男人已经硬到贴在腹部的阴茎，手指转而钻进了股缝里更为隐秘的地方。

“听说男人的这里比女性的那边还要棒。”年轻骑士的手指很直接的就插了进去，生涩的摸索着。柔软的粘膜很快包裹住了手指，他很快又追加了手指。胡乱戳刺的指尖顶到了某一块凸起的时候，男人的身体像受了刺激一样抽搐了一下。

“不要摸了！你这个蠢小子！啊啊……停！”男人试图合拢腿不让年轻骑士再摸索下去。

“不要，明明摸这里你都舒服的要哭起来了。”年轻骑士又给予了男人敏感的地方狠狠的一击。

“啊……哈……混蛋……你给我等着……呃啊啊啊……”骤然，中年男人的身体一僵硬，随后软软的脱了力，胯间的东西突然喷射出了大量白色浑浊的液体，弄得他的腹部到处都是，挺起的乳尖也分泌出了大量的液体，全部注入了年轻骑士的嘴里。

“真好吃，虽然我还想要，但是留到下一回吧。我的这个也快忍不住了。”年轻骑士将中年男人的右手按进了他自己已经撑起了帐篷的长裤内，摩擦了一阵很快也爆发了。

“这样……我们就扯平了，一人一次……大叔。”年轻骑士吻了吻中年男人湿汗涔涔的额头，坏坏的笑了。

（我似乎给自己惹了一个大麻烦。）中年男人看着眼前这张像极了弃他而去的故友的面容，无奈的在心里叹了口气。等分完了佣金，还是尽快把这个家伙赶走吧。

中年男人开始深深的后悔自己刻意折磨新人的行为了。


	3. 骑士篇<下>

做梦了。

很久没有做过的噩梦又重新回来了。

中年男人想抗拒这样的梦境，却无论如何都没法清醒。那一个被定格的炙热沉闷的下午开始的剧情又开始了——

那个时候，中年男人还是个帅气的年轻人，作为新加入银胄团的新人，他有幸被分配给了一位年纪与自己相仿，但战斗经验丰富的骑士成为了搭档。

“银胄团的人禁止公务时间喝酒和沾染女色，可是扣除假期，我们几乎全天候都在执行公务，所以很多人都会选择和自己的搭档成为恋人一样的关系。当然，退团之后，多半会各奔东西，极少数会一直在一起。”

金钱、酒和女人是男性们永远感兴趣的东西，当然在不能碰这些的时候，对年轻的同性有浓厚的兴趣也是一样的，就像此刻伏他肩头执着的亲吻着他脖子的同龄骑士。

他不讨厌骑士的吻。最开始这个散发着太阳一样味道的金发年轻人对他示好的时候，他就不曾拒绝。毕竟是那么出色的搭档，很多人都想攀附，但都被骑士一一拒绝了。

“团长交给我的新人，当然由我来带——还有，新人，我很喜欢你，希望你能成为我的恋人。你不会拒绝的，对吧？”骑士很干脆的拒绝了所有人期待的眼神，并且很简洁扼要的对他进行了表白一样的请求。

还是新手骑士的中年男人懵懵懂懂，虽然女孩子也很可爱，但是自己憧憬甚至有些崇拜的搭档对自己表白，怎样都很难拒绝，甚至有些欣喜。直到那一天晚上到来之前，他都是这样认为的。

“新人，盾牌丢出去时候，身体要保持平衡，剑要这样拿比较好。”骑士手把手的教着他如何正确的使用剑盾时候，手腕上的温度还记忆犹新。

“退后！！！我让你退后！！快跑，不要……过来……”骑士挡在吓呆的他面前，魔兽的爪子穿透了骑士的胸膛，血一下此喷涌了出来，溅在了他的脸上。

“我要是死了你就再找一个搭档吧？不要哭，哭了就不可爱了哦……”沾染着血慢慢变凉的手指摸着他的面颊。虽然用可爱来形容自己是件别扭的事情，可是如果是自己的搭档，自己的恋人这样说，那就截然不同了。

“现在，你已经是个出色的骑士了呢，连我这个前辈都刮目相看了！”击败对手，从竞技场上走下来的时候，骑士给了他一个有力的拥抱以及炽热的吻。

可是就在这个晚上，一张精美的信函递到了他的面前。

“这……这是？”

“是以太烙印的邀请函，也就是说，我找到了心仪的女性了，”骑士眯起眼睛微笑，“我的永结同心仪式上可不能少掉作为搭档的你，你会来的吧？”

“可是，你不是说我们是恋人吗？”他不知该用什么表情面对骑士。

“但你总有一天也会遇上非常想与之生活在一起的女性吧？即便我们是恋人，但和我们共度一生的还是女性更合适，不是吗？毕竟我们不可能孕育出对方的子嗣啊，”骑士的眼睛里流露出了惋惜和淡淡的忧伤，将手伸向了他，“今后我们还会像以前一样相处的，对吗？你是爱我的。”

一时无法反驳也不知道该如何反驳，他倒退了几步，转身夺门而出。

我们这样算什么啊？过去温柔的表白，粘稠而浓密的让人无法忘记的相处时间到底算什么啊？他不明白，也拒绝想明白。

乌尔达哈黄昏依然是炎热的。凉爽的休息室外，太阳灼热的直射让他的汗水很快从额头不断流淌了下来。眼睛是灼热而模糊的，眼泪混合着汗水就这样流淌着，顺着唇角一滴一滴往下掉。

他怎么会那么天真，天真到相信随随便便就对自己告白的骑士。说到底对方不过是想找个解决生理问题的临时对象罢了。

只是一场游戏，一个幻觉而已。

后来，当他如约而至出现在骑士永结同心的现场的时候，他拔出了长剑刺向了身着礼服的骑士。会场哗然，然而骑士却露出了笑容，似乎料到他会做这样的事情。利刃穿透了骑士的身体，相对的骑士砍下了他的左臂。鲜血飞溅的像他们那一天一起狩猎魔兽时候，骑士受伤时候的情形。

“我只是说过我喜欢你，但我从没有爱过你，刺我的这一剑，我还给你了。下一次再这样，我就杀了你。”倾吐着残酷的语言，骑士微笑着后仰倒入了新娘的怀里。

——很快，他被关入了银胄团专属的监狱里，彻底的失去了原本属于他的荣耀。刑满释放的时候，他的眼底依然是晦暗一片。

一个人受到重创是可以救治的，但是一颗破裂的心，就算花再长时间修复也依然会滴血。

时隔多年，这样的噩梦已经很少出现在生活回归到正常轨道里的他的身上，可是自从长相酷似曾经的骑士的新人到来之后，他又开始做起了同样的噩梦。

中年男人睁开了眼睛，自己倚坐在一株树上正抱着长剑——距离上次猎龙已经有数月之久。年轻骑士并没有像他说的那样，拿到了佣金就退队。尽管中年男人用了各种办法想要赶他滚蛋，但是新人仿佛要跟他对着干一般顽固。

“在打到你认输之前我绝不退队！！”如此咬牙切齿握着拳头挥舞的新人冲他咆哮，“等你伤好了，我还要跟你打架！我一定会让你输的心服口服。”

“好吧，那我现在认输行不行，请你赶紧离队，这样我能尽快换比你优秀的新人进来。”中年男人很不客气的回敬。之后得到的回答是对方恶狠狠的牙齿，一口咬破了他的嘴唇，还粗暴的啃起了其他地方。虽然断掉的胳膊接上之后还在痊愈期，行动也没有那么灵便。但是毕竟姜还是老的辣，乘年轻骑士的注意力都集中在拆卸衣料的时候，给了对方腹部一记重击，他就很简单的就从对方的手臂里滑了出去。没等年轻人反应过来，中年男人已经把他按倒，牢牢的坐在他的腰上。。

“服气了没？”

“不服，你又赖皮！”动弹不得的年轻骑士发出了不满的声音。

“真想呆在我队里也可以，不准偷袭我，各种意义上的偷袭都不行。不然，我不保证除了体罚之外，还有额外的伤害，比如让你身上多几个窟窿，然后丢出去喂野狗。”虽然说这家伙打不过自己，但是时刻保持警惕实在是让人太过于疲倦了。

如此约法三章之后，年轻骑士才没有时不时的想要挑战他，只是每天晚上总会跑来跟他挤一张床铺上睡觉，面对怎么都赶不走的顽固新人，中年男人头疼不已——其实也没什么不好的，只要不在意对方就可以很愉快的相处。

此刻，年轻骑士正歪着脸凑着他的面孔盯着看。

“做了什么梦让你那么伤心？流了好多眼泪啊。”

“只是梦见眼睛里进了沙子，有点疼。”中年男人随便找了个借口，想要蒙混过关。只是年轻骑士却并不打算停止纠缠。他伸出了手，用手指擦拭着男人尚且湿润的眼角。

“不对，我明明看见你哭的超级伤心，眉头都皱在一起了。”

“不关你事。”就算有事也跟你没关系吧？中年男人在心里翻了个白眼，食指和拇指捻在一起，狠狠弹了一下对方的手腕。

“哇，疼疼疼！”捂着自己手腕的年轻骑士喊了起来。

中年男人站起身收起了剑盾，冷哼了一声转身拍了几下手。正在休憩的骑士们快速的整装集合到了他的面前。

“本月的委托任务已经达成了。过来领完委托金就自由活动去吧，如果接到新的委托我会通过通讯贝召集各位的。”说着男人从背包里掏出了事先已经准备好的钱袋。领完钱的骑士们纷纷离去了，除了捏着一大袋金币站在原地的年轻骑士。

“你也好好去休息一下，我记得你一直都很惦记乌尔达哈那的一位歌姬小姐。”男人慢慢收拾着行装说着。

年轻骑士的脸一下子涨红了：“咦，什么时候！你怎么知道？！”

“做梦时候啊。晚上你睡着了做梦都在喊人家名字，还夸对方超可爱，’等我！等我赚了钱就来看你！’，喊的超大声我都被你吓醒了。”

“啊？！那个……那个是失误！现在的我只想跟你在一起。”年轻骑士抓耳挠腮的样子很可爱，可是，这张长得过于和那个人相似的面孔，实在让人很难忍住想撕坏它的冲动。迁怒无关的人是不对的，但是至少不能给对方太多期望。

“委托任务已经结束了，我们也就此别过了。如果新委托，我会通讯贝给你传讯的，你爱上哪就上哪去吧。”男人说着将背包放上了陆行鸟的背上，自己也跨上了鸟。路行鸟准备开始奔跑的时候，年轻骑士一个健步冲了上去，跳上了鸟背挤在了男人的背后。

“？！你干嘛？下去！”

“当然是跟你回家啊！”

“你自己说的，我爱去哪去哪，我爱跟着你，你管不着啊？”

“我哪来的家？之前临时租的地方我已经退租了。”

“那就重新找个地方嘛！反正我就要跟着你！”

陆行鸟越跑越快，扬起了大片尘土，吵架的声音远了，听不见了。

——我，被一个人欺骗过，所以再也不相信任何人。流逝的时间是倒不回去的，即便失去的渴望的东西重新回来了，那也并不是原来消逝的东西。

环抱住自己的双手年轻而充满活力。虽然曾经很渴望这样的东西，然而现在已经本能将其拒之门外。

不想欺骗自己也不想欺骗别人，这样的心情，背后这个傻小子一定不会明白的吧？中年男人摇了摇头，叹了口气。

END


	4. 龙骑篇 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 龙骑x龙骑  
> 骨科/龙人/无种族设定

星芒节。

细碎的雪花纷纷扬扬的下着，格里达尼亚到处都挂着彩色的飘带，圣诞树和雪人也随处可见。

“真漂亮，明年我们也一起出来玩好吗？”穿着精致的圣诞装的女性脸蛋被冷风吹的微微泛着红色。她接过了身旁的男性递过来的小雪人，露出了灿烂的笑容。

男人无限温柔的看着女孩一脸幸福的依偎在他怀里的样子。

“好啊，只要是你喜欢无论去哪里都陪你去。当然得在我休假的时候才行哦。”抚触着她柔软带着女性特有的香味的发丝，他将双唇印了上去。

对方顿时露出了羞涩而腼腆的神情。这个有着像小鹿一般乌黑眼瞳的女孩和那个人长得完全不像，可不知道为什么，他总觉得她笑起来和害羞的样子很相似。

——从伊修加德辗转到了这里已经有三天。经常和那个人在一起的时候不曾觉得时间流逝的漫长如今却觉得度日如年。

“您真是个真温柔的男人，”女性低着头捏着双手，“只可惜身在龙骑士团的您休假的时间真的太少了。像这种休假特意跑出来约会的时间也很有限。”

“抱歉，让你那么不安，”男人搂住了她，“我听团长说如果有了家室的话，就可以经常回家。所以，小姐，您愿意嫁给我吗？”虽然很不想对那个人之外的人倾吐甜蜜的话语，但如果是他的委托，那么怎么都要完成。毕竟这一切表面的东西关乎自己和他以后能否维系更长久的关系。

被直截了当求了婚的女孩脸更红了，她抬起头的时候，那张漂亮的脸蛋上，眼泪像珠子一样滚落了下来。

“我...我真的可以吗？可我只是平民家的女儿，而您可是贵族。”

“那又如何。我是长子，继承家业是迟早的事，父亲如今已经隐退。家中的事务也大多是我在处理。结婚这种事情还是娶自己喜欢的女性更好吧？”男人掏出了手帕，替女孩擦拭着眼泪，“不要露出悲伤的表情啊。”

“没有，我…我只是太高兴了。高兴的不知道怎么办才好。”

“明天我们就回伊修加德，我们按照贵族的传统举办订婚仪式。以后我们再也不用经常长时间分开了。”

“嗯！永远都要在一起！”

将女孩紧紧的拥抱在怀里，男人慢慢的抬起了眼睛。雪花一片接着一片落在了他的额头，眼角，嘴唇上，冰冷冷的，就像那一晚临行时候那个人把锁链扣在了他自己身上的时候，印在他唇上的吻。

焦灼的吻，浓密到几乎完全融为一体的纠缠。热到疼痛的渴求像诅咒又像烙印一样牢牢的被记住了。

很快我就要回来了哦,哥哥，等着我。他微笑着动着嘴唇，说着无声的语言。

他和那个人是兄弟，也是禁忌的恋人。虽然是同父异母的兄弟，除了发色他们长得几乎没有差别，除了他的身上流淌着母亲馈赠给他的龙血。

沾染了龙血的人类会随着时间的流逝慢慢的变成龙，在伊修加德这样的人被统称为异端者。

他的母亲在慢慢变化成龙的时候被父亲用长剑刺死。之后父亲提着滴血的长剑向他走来。

“如果您要杀他，就先杀掉我这个长子吧！”他的兄长挡在了父亲的面前。

“让开，不杀了这个私生子会毁了我们全家的。你想被异端审问局带走吗？”平日温柔平和的对待兄长和他的父亲像变了个人一样，看他的眼神仿佛像看一个大麻烦。

“就算是私生子，怎么也是您的孩子，我的弟弟啊！”兄长死死的抱住了他，不让父亲接近。

最后父亲妥协了。

为了防止包括父亲的加害，兄长无时不刻跟他呆在一起，即便睡觉也抱在一起。这样的生活一直持续到了兄长要成为见习龙骑士。

为了防止意外发生，没有杀他的父亲还是把他锁进了漆黑的地下室里。

但是，父亲并不知道每个晚上，兄长都会溜回来和他挤在地下室里休息。甚至这样的相拥渐渐的变了另一种暧昧。

从什么时候开始年纪相仿的兄长对他很感兴趣，他已经记不清楚了。青涩的少年总是对什么都很好奇的，或许就在身体慢慢成长到只要摸索就能慢慢点燃某种冲动。黑暗中互相抚慰的脚步就再也无法停止。等到他头脑清醒的时候，发现自己早已经迷恋上了这种交缠着手指让头皮都开始发麻的快乐。

不是恋人，却做着恋人才会做的事情。少年们的成长伴随着夜幕降临的黑暗，一天接着一天持续着。除了身体的接触之外，兄长还一点一点把所学到的龙骑士的知识以及技能教授给了他。对他而言，兄长是家人，是情人，也是第一任老师。

“稍微染下头发的话，你跟我看不出差别，反正我在团里也并不怎么说话，只要保持沉默他们看不出你和我有什么不一样。””有一天，兄长突然跟他说想要交换身份，让他替自己作为龙骑士去外面的世界修行一番。

穿上龙骑士见习生校服的他站在了兄长面前的时候，对方满意的露出了笑容。

“父亲试图把你变成废物，而我并不想我的弟弟那么没用。借着我的身份去成为龙骑士吧。我听老师谈起过龙血的问题——龙血这种东西只要不发作，怎样都不会影响修行和日常生活的，你只要不大量失血或者情绪过于激动就不会变身。”兄长用手指摩挲着他的面孔，虽然是同父异母，他们的面孔竟然是那么的相似。

你是我，我亦然是你。

那一瞬间，他产生了这样的错觉。

***  
伊修加德.某贵族府邸.地窖

地窖是冰冷刺骨的。即便扔进了御寒的被褥也抵挡不住从铁窗外钻进了的寒风。

一头黑色乱发的男人蜷缩在一堆布料里，脖子上扣着的铁环链接着天花板上方的洞。每天都会有人从那个地方把食物送进来。除此之外，就再也没有人接近他了。除了铁窗外那个黑色的身影——

“需要我救你出来吗？这种程度的墙体，顺着窗户扒个洞并不是那么困难的事情。”黑色面罩下的人说。

“你们暗黑骑士都那么喜欢管贵族家的闲事吗？”男人低垂着眼睛，声音嘶哑。

“我对贵族老爷没什么兴趣，只是顺路看看有没有遭遇不幸的人让我拯救。”露出浅红色眼瞳的黑骑说。

“不用你多管闲事。”男人冷冰冰的说。

“真的不用吗？你看上去很冷，脸色也不太好呢。”黑骑露出了担忧的神色。

“不需要，谢谢。我想离开的话随时都可以。”

“原来您是就是受虐狂贵族老爷啊？”面露惊奇的黑骑脱口而出。

“.......”男人瞪了黑骑一眼，没有再吭声。与此同时黑骑突然倒了下去，铁窗外出现了一张脸，那是和男人除了发色几乎一模一样的面孔。

“没想到哥哥在这种地方还能勾引到男人。”脸的主人露出了冰冷的笑容。

“……”

“因为思念哥哥所以连夜赶回来却看这种场面，哥哥你真越来越让人没法放心了。”叹息一般的声音伴随着什么东西拖拽的声音消失在了铁窗之外。

没过多久，地下室的门打开了，男人看到自己的兄弟提着一身黑色铠甲的黑骑走了进来。

“原来比起我，哥哥更喜欢这种口味的？”说着，弟弟晃了晃手里垂着脑袋的黑骑。

“哦，吃醋了？”男人伸出了手，将脖子上的铁链硬生生的捏断了，“其实在你打晕他之前，我差点想告诉他我有个恋人了，而且是我的弟弟——很可惜你没有给他没机会。”

“是么，那还是我的错了。”面色缓和的弟弟撇了撇嘴。

“当然，你是我唯一的弟弟，永远都是。反正我们除了发色深浅的细微差异，长得几乎一模一样，即便身份交换也很难察觉，”男人语气淡淡，“愚蠢的父亲是不会放身体里流淌着龙血的你离开地下室的，他并不知道你已经不是当年那个柔弱的孩子，甚至成为了龙骑士，看到你越来越强，我真高兴。”

（可是我还是不够强，强到能不对你言听计从，强到能完完全全占有你。）男人并没有察觉自己的兄弟眼底里掠过的贪婪的火焰。

“对了，那位小姐——按照你的要求我向她求婚了。订婚仪式就在这几天，你要自己去吗？”

“对付女性还是你更擅长，就交给你了。”男人漫不经心的说着走到了昏迷黑骑的身边慢慢检查着他的创口，“恩？这种程度的伤根本就不足以致命，为什么不取他性命？”

“他很合适留守在这里的成为我的替代品，”用脚踢了踢黑骑，弟弟用手指掂起了兄长的下颚，“这样我们就不用总在这个糟糕的地方偷偷见面了，反正只要有个不会说话的人在这里，即便父亲来了也不会特意查看是不是我。”

“你是说……要……”他皱了皱眉，弟弟很聪明但独占欲也很强烈，对付胆敢靠近他的人，弟弟向来非常残忍。

“来不及了，反正黑骑的舌头已经被我给挖走了，手脚也被打断了。不说他了，好久不见你，我已经忍不住了，再憋下去我觉得我背上的鳞片已经开始顶开皮肤了，哥哥，你会帮我的对吗？”弟弟的手指已经伸向了他有些肮脏的衣领。

“这根本就没必要啊。”男人伸出了手拥抱住了弟弟的脖子。

“因为哥哥反对所以我才没有杀掉他呀，虽然哥哥只能看着我一个人，永远都只可以看我。”弟弟说着，后背突然隆起了，衣料被顶破了，少量的鲜血伴随着一对龙才有的翅膀慢慢的伸展了出来。

“帮我，哥哥，只有你……只有你才能阻止我变成真正的龙。”撕扯着兄长衣扣的指甲也变得长而尖利。

*** ***  
黑骑被一阵奇怪的声音惊醒了。

那是一种人类才有的呜咽声，仔细听又全然不像。昏黄的灯光下，模糊的轮廓可以辨识的是两个人交缠在一起。诡异的是其中一人的后背上竟然长出了一对龙族才有的翅膀。

“啊！？”黑骑想要说话突然发现自己只能发出这样的声音，舌头好像不存在了。

“呜…黑骑好像醒了……”被牢牢抓住手腕摁在地上的男人开始挣扎。

？？！黑骑想用自己的手摸一下舌头，发现根本就做不到，上臂以下似乎失去了知觉。如果断了应该会有疼痛感，可是如今只是诡异的松垂着。膝盖的部分也是同样，大腿以下毫无知觉。

“黑骑你就留在这里成为你想拯救的人的替身好了，我想就算是四肢健全的你一定也会欣然接受吧？”长着双翼的男人说着，将已经半龙化的手指插入了身下的男人的身体。长着不十分尖利但很长的指甲一点点没入了男人的体内，紧接着侵犯进来的是手指。异物入侵的疼痛和坚硬感让男人不适的扭着身体。

“没关系的哥哥，反正他舌头不在了什么也说不出来，或者你想让他变得又聋又瞎？”龙化的男人背上的翅膀轻轻的拍打着，“呜！哥哥，你有毒。我一接近你身体就那个地方疼的要命，都是哥哥你不好，我在龙骑士团修炼的时候根本就没有这种冲动。”

“别再伤害他了！呜呜……不要掐里面，疼……”想要挣脱插入自己身体的手指，但是男人发现自己连合拢腿也做不到，强行将身体挤进他双腿的弟弟，如今暴力一般的将自己龙化的手指一根接着一根抵入了他的体内，甚至过分的将除了拇指之外的手指全部插了进去。

手指缓慢而有力的戳刺所带来的疼和热让男人的身体开始颤抖。

“做这种事情的时候居然在想其他男人，哥哥你真坏。本来半龙化的时候温柔一点对你，但是我的这个忍不住了呢。”男人背上的翅膀扑打着，发出了轻响，他伏下了身，骤然身下的男人发出来哭泣一般的呻吟。

“不要……不要……拔出来，好痛……”男人的身体僵硬了，手掌试图抓住什么似的拼命在地上摸索，然而什么也没有抓住。

“不是不要吧？再说你的里面拼命在咬着我不放，想拔出来都不行啊。哥哥，你真淫乱。”如此说着弟弟抱起了男人，让他坐在了自己的身上。仿佛故意展示给目不转睛盯着看的黑骑一般，他将男人的双腿打的更开，股间坚硬的部分，一点一点吞噬粗大长着若隐若现鳞片阴茎的后穴一览无余。湿润的水渍声音伴随着抽插，让男人无地自容的底下了头。

可是，与意志相违背的是，这种羞耻的感觉让双腿间的东西变得更加胀痛不已，就算想要合拢腿都做不到，弟弟化为爪子的双手扣住了他的膝盖。

“跟化龙的龙骑交配，感觉如何？我的兄长大人，你的里面真紧，夹的我快要断了。”将男人以跪姿趴好，伏在男人身上的弟弟身体的骨骼发出来格格的声响。尾锥部分已经长出了长长的尾巴。乍一看，那是一头尚未成年布满黑色鳞片的翼龙，然而偏偏揉合进了人的形体里。

巨大的冲击让黑骑一时反应不过来，接下来的冲击更让他彻底的愣住了。

低低咆哮着“翼龙”的阴茎已经膨胀到远远超出一个人类所应该有的尺寸。它扑打的翅膀，不断的抽送着，不时有深色的液体一点一点落在了地上，散发着淡淡的血腥味。

“住手！你……快……停下来！”男人的哀求断断续续，但是龙并没有听从他的请求，继续着动作。每一次无情的顶撞，都让男人发出了压抑的喘息，身体也会随之脱力一般趴下去，但是跪着的双腿却张得更开。

第一次看到龙化的“异端者”和人类交配的场景，虽然诡异但它身下已经只会发出诱人喘息，媚态毕露的男人令黑骑移不开眼睛。自己身体的某个部分都开始躁动了起来，只是自己的手脚如今完全动不了。

“呜啊啊啊啊……”男人的身体大大的颤抖着，一滩浑浊的液体落在了地上，与之同时，龙抽出了阴茎。无法合拢的后穴里大量散发着浓烈气息的白色浊液溢了出来。顺着股沟打湿了前面的双珠，一滴接着一滴不断的落在了地上，淫靡而色情。

“被人看到做这种事情的哥哥今天格外的美味，”身后的龙的部分仿佛被吸收一样，在男人身上慢慢收回，退却，“如果你喜欢，以后我们经常在这个黑骑面前做好不好。”

“……”剧烈喘息的兄长此刻无法回答兄弟的问话，只是任由对方摆布，“别再伤害他！”

“讨厌呢，哥哥你明明刚才超级享受，爽完了现在却开始在意黑骑了，这次就算了，下次，我可要吃醋了哦。”弟弟抱起了他，精液顺着他的指缝还在往下滴。

“算了，还是去床上继续好了。”自言自语的的男人，将衣服早就撕成碎片几乎全裸的兄长搂在了怀里。


	5. 龙骑篇2

黑骑从睡眠中醒来，准确说是被吹进地牢的冷风冻醒，他发现有人半跪在自己面前包扎着失去了知觉的手脚。褪下的铠甲被扔到了一边，男人慢慢的将绷带缠在他的创口上。

 

“舌头是暂时没法恢复了，你的手脚虽然被弄断了，但还是可以恢复如初的，我帮你把骨头接起来了，感觉不到疼痛是因为我弟弟给你喝了让直觉麻痹的药物，如今药效快要过去了，等会一定会很疼——真是抱歉，因为我的关系把无关的你也扯进来了。”男人垂下了眼睛。

 

这和你没关系，要怪就怪我多管闲事。黑骑摇了摇头，被割掉的半截舌头创口微微发麻，似乎疼痛一点一点的在回来了。

 

“对不起，其实我弟弟变成这个样子是因为我。”男人在黑骑身边坐下，看着他，黑曜石一般的眼瞳在昏黄的烛火下微微的投射出火焰的光芒。

 

“……”

 

“我一直都恨着他，”男人诡秘一笑，“没想到吧。”

 

“？！”黑骑吃惊的睁圆眼睛（胡说，明明你们都在我面前做了那种事，你对变身的怪物甘之如饴，又怎么会是憎恨？更何况，你们是兄弟吧？）

 

“恨一个人就杀了他，这实在太简单了，”男人将双手抱在胸前，“哦？真让我吃惊，我以为你们暗黑骑士的憎恶之力也是因此而产生的。”

 

（憎恨和爱原本就是共生的，就如光与影，你并非暗黑骑士，当然是不会明白的）没法说话的黑骑只能默默的在心里说。

 

“我弟弟是私生子，他的母亲被我父亲带回家的同一日，我的母亲自杀了，”男人语气平淡，仿佛在说着别人的事情一般，“母亲是名门贵族的大小姐，对父亲一见钟情就嫁给了他，刚开始他们非常恩爱……可是时间长了，父亲厌倦了她。所以他才会带回平民女子以及他们的私生子。为了爱而死的母亲，舍弃了父亲也抛下了我。我的痛苦是父亲还有那对母子带来的。所以……我绝对不会放过他们。”

 

男人的眼底是一闪而过的仇恨，之后他以一种轻松的语调说了下去。

 

“在伊修加德，会龙化的异端者必然会被判处死刑，所以我偷偷拿了父亲的钱花重金买了龙血。食用了被浇灌了龙血的食物后，身体最开始出现异常的是那个女人。为了家族名誉和自己的性命安危，父亲亲手杀了她！那血的颜色就像我母亲当时自杀时候流了一地的血一样鲜艳。

 

而那个吓到哭都哭不出声音的私生子，我的弟弟被我紧紧的抱在怀里。我怎么可能让这对母子这样轻易死掉，变相害死母亲的女人已经死了，不能让仅存的私生子这样轻易被父亲杀掉。”

 

这个人是个疯子吗？黑骑的眼里流露出了惊惧。

 

“一直以来我弟弟始终以为我守护着他，可是谁又知道他的哥哥，我，只想让他饱尝被龙血侵蚀的痛苦呢？那种据说象被万千蚂蚁啃噬的感受如今的他大概已经尝遍了吧？”

 

（那你不怕他知道你在做什么吗？）黑骑说不出话只是呜呜的发出了声音，手脚和口腔里的创口开始辛辣的疼痛起来。

 

“你是个哑巴，而我的弟弟已经穿上我的盔甲去龙骑士团报道了。我并不在乎让你甚至是让他知晓，因为他已经没有多少时间可以遮掩自己会龙化的事实了，”男人微笑着说，“知道龙骑士对待异端者会怎样处理吗？他们会用长枪捅穿你的胸膛，让血一点一点流尽。异端者在大量失血之后会龙化，然后再次被杀死才算真正的死，相当于死亡两次。”

 

黑骑的脊背微微发凉。

 

虽然说黑骑的力量之源来自于内心的痛苦，但是也来源于炽热的爱，仇恨并不属于这样的范畴。像这样父母之间的恩怨，引发了下一代的兄弟相残，实在太残酷了。他咬了咬嘴唇看着男人。

 

“一开始的计划的确是这样的，”男人苦笑了笑，声音变得干涩，“我没有想到自己没有自己设计的那么冷酷。数年的精心呵护，相拥而眠，我已经渐渐习惯了这样的生活，习惯了这样的人。我甚至不想让弟弟这样死掉，可是无论我怎样做都已经晚了。”

 

还真是讽刺，这个男人迷恋上最开始计划要慢慢折磨致死的对象，反过来变成了备受煎熬的人。如果还能说话的话黑骑大概会丢下“活该”两个字然后扬长而去吧。只是如今他既动不了也说不出话，只能愣愣的当一个旁听者。

 

“伤愈之后你就离开这里吧。这之前我会照看你的。”男人不再说下去，站起身他离开了。铁门门轴发出了刺耳的摩擦声，男人的身影消失在门后。

 

***

鲜血不断从创口流失的同时，身体内部开始又疼又热。

 

龙骑士咬牙用长枪支撑住了摇晃的身体，趔趄着走在队伍的最后。

 

“你还好吗？”发觉异常的同僚转过身扶了他一把。想张口推拒的龙骑士身体一颤，止不住的鲜血拖出了长长的细线，从嘴里不断的坠落到了雪地上，鲜红的颜色格外刺眼。

 

“没事，只是……只是刚才屠龙时候被撞的有点厉害，内脏估计震伤了吧。”龙骑士试了几次才让自己的喉头挤出了声音。左下侧的肋骨折断一般的疼痛着，虽然做过紧急治疗但是创口显然没有得到痊愈，甚至内部的出血开始扩散的趋势，连指尖都开始微微的有些发麻。

 

“果然还是应该再让医师给你彻底治疗一下比较好呢。”同僚担忧的说。

 

“没事，我向团长告个假，回家休息几天就好了。”如是说着，紧握的双拳已经变了形，指甲吃进了手掌的软甲里几乎扎破了皮料。

 

好热啊——血气翻涌，狂躁，叫嚣着从包扎的创口里溢出，那种异常焦躁疼痛的感觉被一点点的解开了桎梏。仿佛万千毒虫在体内来回的噬咬，每一寸肌肤都针扎一般的疼，体内的沸腾的龙血开始发作了。

 

记得小的时候，第一经受这样的疼痛，兄长大人紧紧的用双手抱着他，直到他脱力的沉睡在他的怀里。

 

“哥哥，好疼……好疼啊……”如此哭着无意识在还是少年的兄长肩头抓出了数道血痕。

 

“觉得疼就抱紧我。”哥哥的声音永远都是那么温柔，每个黑夜降临，冷到极致的地牢里总有哥哥温热的身体可以依偎。母亲是持有龙血的异端者所以被父亲处死了，之后曾经那么宠溺自己的父亲用冰冷的眼神凝视着他。蓦然，哥哥紧紧的抱住了已经吓的眼泪都流不出来的他。

 

“父亲！他还是个孩子！他还是我的弟弟！如果您一定要杀了他，那就先杀掉我吧！”

 

从未对父亲如此无礼的哥哥第一次对他大声的喊了起来。就这样，流淌着龙血的他被哥哥救了——害怕遭到包括父亲在内的人的伤害，哥哥几乎寸步不离的守护了他很长时间。漫长而短暂的岁月里，自己的身体和哥哥的身体在不停的生长着。尽管鲜少有接触到外面世界的机会，但是哥哥会把自己所知道的，所学到的一切一点点教授给他。对他而言，哥哥是兄长，是守护者，也是老师。

 

这样温柔的哥哥有一天满身酒气抱着他流着眼泪一遍又一遍说着意味不明的“对不起”。

 

这具即将进入成年的少年人的身体在哥哥抚摸之下起了变化。

 

黑暗依然让人畏惧，地牢依旧冰冷，身体里的龙血一旦被激活剧烈的疼痛让人疯狂到想要撕碎自己，然而就在那一天，那双带着酒意而变得狂乱的手指的流连之下，所有一切都变了味道。散发着甜味的气息，让人热血高涨到脚趾都在颤抖的快乐冲击着头脑。喝得醉意朦胧的哥哥反复揉搓着他的胯下变得越来越挺硬的阴茎，甚至用口含住了那个部分吮吸着。令人恐惧的快感吞噬了他的头脑，占据了他的身体，那种沸腾到想把胯下之物深深填补进更深的地方的本能让他根本无法拒绝这样的对待，身体的皮肤一寸一寸长出了鳞片，手臂也开始变得尖而有力。

 

如果是醉酒后的事故或许也就这样可以结束了，但是，他在龙血被唤醒的的同时，身体也在龙化同时被填入了交配的冲动——

 

翌日，清醒过来的他发现兄长倒在了自己的身边，触目惊心的鲜血流淌了一地。昨夜的狂欢历历在目，他们是兄弟啊，他怎么会对一直都视为父亲，师长的哥哥做这种事情。而哥哥为什么一开始要唤醒他身体里还在沉睡的渴求？

 

“还是我扶着你走吧。”同僚的声音刺穿了他渐渐涣散的思绪，有力的胳膊支撑着他往前走着。还不能倒下，龙骑士咬了咬牙。

 

身体里血液流转的速度越来越快了，如果现在让医师查看的话，一定会被发现自己的皮肤上已经长出了龙才会有的鳞片。

 

现在，能让这一切平息的，只有哥哥……只有侵犯进那个人身体的最深处，将体液完完全全释放之后才能平息。甘美的喘息，颤抖的身躯，只要一闭上眼，影像就在眼前晃动。

 

还不能倒下，不能在这里变成龙的模样。

 

保持着最后一丝清醒，靠着本能他强撑到了目的地并且与龙骑士团团长请的假，之后便坐着车赶回了家。然而，推开地牢门的那一刻，他的兄长正在和重伤的黑骑聊着天，面上甚至带着罕见的笑容。那个仅属于自己一个人的兄长似乎有了更喜欢的对象。一种莫名的嫉妒让他扶着门，粗重的喘息着。

 

“你回来啦？”男人转过了头。

 

龙骑士踉跄着走到了他的身边。

 

“你居然对我之外的人笑了，”脱口而出的并不是最想说的那句话，可是颤抖的嘴唇像属于别人一样，把他心里所想的话一句一句说了出来，“我是个异端者，所以哥哥你早就不想要我了对不对？”

 

“你在说什么？”男人冷着脸走到他身边，“好重的血腥味，你受了重伤？！”

 

龙骑士低垂的头慢慢抬了起来，原本属于人类的眼瞳变成了龙族才有的血一般的竖瞳。

 

“哥哥，你是我的。就算我变成了这种模样，你也是我的。”龙骑士的身体格格作响，盔甲一件接着一件散落在了地上发出了闷响。他将男人推到了地上，身体也渐渐的开始变异，翅膀从后背隆起，鳞片慢慢的覆盖了大半个赤裸的身体，尾巴也从尾椎的地方长了出来。

 

“之前就跟哥哥说过，不要跟我之外的人走得太近，可是你不听呢。”覆着鳞片的手已经不能称之为手，长着尖利指甲的爪子撕开男人的衬衫，他低下了头开始噬咬。

 

“我没有……一定要做至少去床上啊。”像这样又一次在别人面前做这种事情，实在是说不出的别扭。男人扭着身体想要反抗，但是他和龙化的龙骑士力量差了太多了。

 

“可是，哥哥，你喜欢这样被人看着做哦。你看，乳头都已经亢奋的湿了。”用龙化之后变成粗劣而长的舌叶舔了舔男人胸前凸起的部分，对方立即发出了哭泣一般的呻吟，再也说不出多余的话。

 

“呜……”只是简单粗暴的舔舐着乳头，下身就开始痉挛一样的甜蜜疼痛。这种事情，就算只是和弟弟两个人做，也有种说不出的羞耻，何况是有旁人在场。

 

“不要，不要……快停下来……”男人试图挥舞着双手，但龙骑士已经挑断了他的皮带，失去了束缚的裤子被他用嘴扯了下来，早已经湿濡勃起的部分露了出来。

 

“哥哥，你真淫乱。只是舔了一下上面，下面就湿成了这个样子，还是说比起人类样子的我，您更喜欢跟龙做爱？”如此取笑着，龙骑张嘴含住了那个地方。身体里的龙血如燃烧一般沸腾着，鼓励他做出更加过分的事情。属于人类的血液流逝越多，远比人血要再生速度快的龙血就会产生越多也越发浓郁。龙骑没有给男人思考的时间，伸手就撕下了裤子包裹住臀部的布料，腿套一般的裤管缠在大腿上，在昏暗的灯光下白皙的肉体在深色布料的映衬下显得格外的清晰。

 

无法动弹的黑骑只能默默的看着，如果按照往常的话，他一定会冲上前把龙骑给打晕然后扛着男人就跑，然而现在只能继续看着。血的味道，龙的咆哮以及龙身下微微发抖的男人的身体。经历过上一次他们交媾的场面所带来的的冲击，黑骑没有那么吃惊，但还是觉得眼前淫靡的场面说不出的诡异。

 

强行被打开到最大限度的男人的双腿之间，附着着龙的鳞片的阴茎一点一点推进了男人的身体里。那样狭窄的部分居然能容纳远比正常男人手臂粗重的肉柱。因为形体变化的关系，龙骑士根本做不到细致入微的爱抚，双手按住了男人的肩膀，身体颤动着，进去了大半的阴茎慢慢的抽动着，深色的部分在白色的肉体里进出时候，发出了湿濡的声音。但就是这样简单粗暴的做法，男人喘息着身体抖个不停。

 

 

“啊……哈……哈……不要顶，不要碰……”男人发出了泣不成声的呜咽。虽然弟弟的凶器没有插入体内，但是恰到好处的顶撞在了让身体都变得奇怪的地方，酥麻的焦灼感伴随着每一次的退出再进入越来越急切，这样的快感根本无法拒绝。

 

化身半龙的男人声音低沉而清晰：“知道吗，哥哥，我今天差一点就在同僚们面前变成了龙的样子。如果不是因为想到哥哥紧紧的咬着我的屁股时候扭着腰的样子，我根本就回不来……可是你呢，你却在和别的男人开心的聊天！”

 

“呃！”骤然全部没入身体的阴茎让他完全没办法说话。明明是疼痛的撞击，余韵却是让身体麻痹的快感。男人无法收拢身体，只能默默的承受，就像不久之前，他对黑骑无奈的坦言，自己做过无可挽回的伤害弟弟的事情，却又开始后悔。

 

是爱怜？是同情？或者是赎罪？

 

黑骑看不清男人被欲望和快感混杂以后复杂的表情，而对此并不知情的弟弟，化成了半龙的龙骑士却沉浸在身为男人的嫉妒里。

 

“哥哥……哥哥，不要拒绝我……吻我好不好……”龙骑的声音变得低缓而悲凉，“这个身体里人类的血液已经越来越少，每一次大出血之后，变成龙的的概率会越来越高，总有一天我会彻底变成怪物的。”

 

身体内部阵阵抽痛，就是这样的甜腻疼痛让男人说不出话。弟弟会变成这副模样完全就是拜自己所赐，可是，已经迷恋上这种被填满的疼痛又激烈的快感，沉迷于弟弟这样一份执着的爱的他，早就失去了说出事实的勇气。

 

于是，他搂住了龙骑士的脖子，将嘴唇深深的印在了他带着细碎龙鳞的唇上。


	6. 龙骑篇 3

“真的要这么做吗？”龙骑士看着自己的兄长拿着狩猎得来的龙牙装饰品比照着他被龙攻击造成的创口。

 

“被龙咬伤和刀伤怎么都看得出差别的。你受伤的事有目共睹，消息很快会传出去的。这种程度的伤，起码修养三个月吧？先前提上日程的订婚仪式也要推迟……”父亲长期卧床不起，家中的事务处理大多落在了男人的身上，包括形式上的婚姻。与其娶难以驾驭的贵族小姐，他选择了平民之女——只是，妻子充其量也就是个摆设一样的存在。平民女孩固然可爱，但他对她却只有亲人一般的体贴和呵护。说不定女孩婚后很快就会发现自己和弟弟异常的关系吧？

 

“地牢里的黑骑也大概三个月后就好的差不多了，”龙骑士发觉自己哥哥在发呆，微微沉下了脸，“干脆彻底弄断手脚扔里面长期作为我的替身好了，反正父亲并不会派人查看地牢里关了什么人……”

 

“以后还是我替你留在里面吧。”男人打断了龙骑士的话语，“父亲已经病入膏肓，但是每个月他都会派人去查看的。你是我的弟弟，我绝不能让他找到任何借口把你偷偷处理掉。”

 

“我已经是个有自保能力的龙骑士了！哼，这种牵强的理由…我明白了，果然哥哥还是护着那个黑骑的，肮脏的暗黑骑士和浸染了龙血的异端者比起来，还是前者更让哥哥另眼相看……不行，我现在就去杀了他！”龙骑士自言自语着声音越压越低，嘴角挂起了一丝冷笑的他思索了片刻转身就要往外走。

 

男人无奈的叹了口气，伸手拉住了龙骑士——自己的弟弟虽然平时看起来冷静而理智，可一旦遇到了和男人有关的事情，他就立马失去了那份过人的思考能力。强烈的独占欲一直以来都让男人心有余悸。阻拦弟弟的行为或许也唯有更进一步的身体方面的接触。

 

男人和龙骑士的身高很接近，发色差异之外样貌也非常相似，被按着肩膀转过身的时候，龙骑士面孔很自然的和男人贴的很近，男人吻上了那张不满的唇。

 

“我唯一的弟弟是你，我有你就足够了。”然而，一心要复仇的我对眼前同父异母的龙骑士造成了无法逆转伤害，甚至，这件事始终无法说出口。

 

“你的痛苦就是我的痛苦，你受过的伤我深感同受，”他拿起了龙牙深深的扎进了自己的胸膛，“你身上有龙化的痕迹，绝不能让医师发现这件事……呜，接下来就交给你了……”

 

鲜血从创口里涌了出来。男人皱眉清轻哼蜷缩起身体。龙骑士冷静的将早就准备好的止血药水倒了上去，开始处理创口。

 

一想到之后三个月都能和哥哥挤在同一间卧室里修养，龙骑士的心情变得愉快了起来。

 

*** ***

黑骑被折断的手脚彻底恢复的时候，已经过了三个多月了。除了每日头顶天花板的洞里会递送食物和少量的药物，便没有任何人再来看过他。只看得见白昼与黑夜的交替却完全不知道时间的流逝，很难动弹的时候黑骑只能靠着数黑夜来计算流逝的时间。如今第100个黑夜即将降临，眼下，黄昏天光的暗淡已如约而至。长期紧扣，通往另一头的铁门传来了锁链松脱的声音。

 

因为武器不知道被扔到了哪里，穿回铠甲的黑骑始终对脱离地牢无计可施。如今，对方似乎打算放他离去。

 

小心翼翼的推开铁门，通道里除了摇曳的烛火空无一人。

 

比起寻找丢失的双手剑，先离开这个鬼地方更为重要。黑骑不再犹豫，加快了脚步。

 

通道尽头是台阶。顺着昏暗灯光摸索上去，上层是面积狭小的储物间，散乱的杂物堆放在地上。沉郁的空气里散发着灰尘的味道，黑骑伸出了手拉开了虚掩着，缝隙里透着亮光的门的把手。

 

托着盛有食物饮料托盘来回奔走的仆役出现在门外的走廊里。

 

“这位先生您是迷路了吗？如果要回接待宾客的大厅，从左边的门出去直往前走到尽头然后右拐上楼就行。”注意到了一脸茫然的他，经过的女仆礼貌的对他说。

 

“啊，好的，谢谢。”对方似乎并没有注意他的衣着。大概因为贵族老爷家今天来了很多客人的缘故所以戒备也就没有他初次混进来的时候守卫那么森严。

 

推开会客厅的门，里面正响着欢快的琴音。里面穿着礼服或铠甲的男男女女正挽着手臂起舞。

 

“这…这是……”

 

“你是谁家的骑士？你的主人没告诉你今天晚上是男爵家的长子订婚所举办的派对吗？”身旁一个穿着做工考究的衣物的男人鄙夷的看了他一眼。

 

“这样啊。”黑骑含糊着回应的同时，音乐停了，起舞的人们回归到了座位上。

 

之前地牢里见过的男人出现在了另一扇门门口，手里还挽着一位身材娇小的女性。

 

他们穿过人群，抵达会场的中心向人群行礼，然后男人在女性的面前单膝跪下，一枚闪闪发光的戒指递向了她。

 

“好久不见啊，哥哥。”蓦然，身着紫黑色盔甲的龙骑士分开了人群走向了男人。

 

“他是谁？”

 

“为什么除了发色长得和男爵之子一模一样？”

 

“没听说男爵家有次子啊？难道是……私生子？”

 

人群里一时议论纷纷。

 

龙骑士做了个安静的手势，另一只手里赫然出现了长枪，红黑色的暗焰舔舐着枪身散发着阴郁的气息。

 

危险的不安感让低声交谈的人群沉默了。

 

“你来干什么？”男人看着龙骑士，眼底泛起了寒霜。

 

“不干什么就不能来了吗？还是说哥哥你曾经说的那些甜言蜜语都是谎话？”

 

“把枪收起来。”

 

“不，”龙骑士嘴角噙着冷笑，“哥哥你总是那么能言善辩。甚至不惜为了摆脱我，真要娶这个女人。”

 

“订婚的事早就是计划之中的……原本也不应该是我来的。”

 

“女士，您听到了吗？”龙骑士的眼底流露出了无限温柔，他伸出了手怜惜的抚摸着男人身旁瑟瑟发抖的少女，“他连恋爱都不愿意自己谈，让我代劳，甚至订婚也要我来做，可是您知道吗？这位男爵大人，您未来的丈夫最喜欢恬不知耻的张开大腿让男人玩弄。啊，还有哦，他里面只要有男人的东西捅进去，立马就会快乐的又哭又叫。”

 

“闭嘴，”男人的脸色变得很难看，“两个月前你不辞而别也就算了，现在突然回来就为了说这些？”

 

“两个月前虽然是我自己离开的但我想你了，所以我来了，”龙骑士咬字发音缓慢而清晰，“真好呢，就用这些人的死作为我们两个的订婚祭礼吧。”

 

“住手吧，你以为杀了这些人就可以脱身吗？”

 

“我当然要和哥哥在一起啊。”龙骑士答非所问，话音未落，青蓝色的龙型幻影缠绕着他的身体盘旋着。他将手掌顺着枪尖的利刃抚下，鲜血顿时从手中不断溢出，奇异的是血没有滴落到地上而是覆在枪身上缓缓流动。

 

“舍身。”

 

龙骑士的长枪扎入第一个宾客的要害的时候，单方面杀戮的飨宴开始了。

 

因为是参加典礼的关系，入场之前宾客们就把自己的武器全部解下放在场外。所以，手无寸铁的宾客们发出来惊惧的叫喊，他们想要打开入口的门，却发现门已经被牢牢锁死。

 

“徒劳挣扎。”携带着龙炎热气的纵跃直接让数名宾客倒在地上。浓烈的腥味，刺眼的红色仿佛就地面晕染了一层疯狂的油彩。或许是他似乎觉得这样的攻击还是太过麻烦，龙骑士的身体快速的膨胀，最后化成了龙。

 

“是…是异端者！天啊！居然是异端者！”残存的人群里有人喊了出来。

 

“嘶…吼…”化身为龙的龙骑士张开了嘴，炽热的吐息不断向人群倾泻，尖叫惨呼瞬间全部和他们的身体一切化成了焦黑的躯壳。喧嚣变成了痛苦的悲鸣，最后归于沉寂，转眼除了男人紧抱在怀里护住的少女，就只有穿着特殊的职业甲胄黑骑还存活着。

 

环抱住头半蹲在地上躲避龙炎的黑骑放下了胳膊。大厅里死一般的静寂，地上除了焦黑的人体残片就再也没有什么了。方才人声鼎沸的热闹场面一下子变成了地狱的模样。

 

有人轻轻的抽泣着。

 

“……”龙的竖瞳孔凑到黑骑近前打量着他，眼瞳里清晰的映出了他苍白的面容，随后龙不屑的偏过头，把脸转向了死死抱着少女的男人。

 

“放开她。杀了她，属于我们的订婚仪式就完成了哦，哥哥。”

 

“你疯了！”

 

“哥哥，你明明刚才就可以阻止我呢，”龙化的龙骑士眯起眼睛，“其实，只要在所有人面前张开大腿接纳我就可以阻止我，你不愿意呢……”龙骑士幽幽的说着一步一步逼近了男人。

 

“不要再伤害旁人了！你对我怎样都无所谓！”

 

弟弟疯了——原因还是因为两个月前那个秘密终究还是被他知晓了。睡眠中的男人倾吐的呓语被龙骑士听得一清二楚。等他清醒的时候，对方用一种陌生人的眼神看着他。

 

“哥哥，这就是你爱我的证明？喂我和我母亲喝下龙血，让我失去母亲，之后又为了让我活着受尽折磨痛苦不堪而从父亲手里救下了我……哥哥，这就是你对待唯一的血肉都几乎相融在一起的我的爱？”龙骑士咬牙切齿。说罢愤怒的他推倒了男人，直截了当的把自己的东西刺入了他的体内。没有甜蜜的抚摸，没有细心的扩张，扎入身体的楔子很快让身体开裂。

 

男人不知如何解释，只是任由自己的弟弟摇晃着身体。长久以来隐藏的秘密终于被发现了，他如释重负但也失去一颗真正爱着自己的人的心。

 

“对不起。”身体里的楔子狠狠的顶撞着，带着怒气和怨恨。但就是这样粗暴的插入，自己的胯下也擅自有了反应。

 

淫乱的身体已经对弟弟的阴茎食髓知味，只要进入就亢奋不已。张开腿，挺起腰，让冲进来的东西侵犯的更深，甚至连囊袋都要挤进体内。他没有推拒，因为只有这样的疼痛才能减轻他的负罪感，只有这样被残酷的对待才能让他觉得内心的抽痛不再那样鲜明。

 

乳头被龙骑士咬到漏血，肿胀的尖端被不停的吮吸着，尖锐的疼痛让他产生了自己流出了乳汁的错觉。

 

“哥哥，你其实并不是爱我。你只不过迷恋我的身体而已。你看，无论我做什么，你都会亢奋到发抖，”倾吐残酷的语言，龙骑士笑了，“那么，再见了，哥哥。”

 

没有像以往一样做到最后。龙骑士很干脆的起身穿上了龙骑士的铠甲，纵身跃出了开启的窗。

 

之后男人再也没有见过龙骑士，直至今日，他突然出现在订婚仪式上。

 

邀请来的宾客已经全部被杀死了，过了今夜这样的事情很快就会被发现。即便想要逃走，他们也无法逃离这座闭锁的像牢笼一样的城市。除非——

 

“想要我原谅你也可以，杀了这个女人，哥哥你跟我走。至于这里的事，只要让这个黑骑替我们去死就行了。反正没有双手剑的黑骑现在根本不是我的对手。”龙骑士仿佛看出了他的顾虑。

 

“你要是真的恨我为什么不杀了我？”男人很干脆的拒绝了。

 

“仇恨这种东西就像葡萄酒，月份越久，口感越美味，这可是哥哥你教我的。”早就预料到男人会这么问，龙骑士笑了笑很干脆的将他推倒在地。从男人怀里一下滚到地上的少女恐惧的无法站起，只能艰难的用胳膊肘支撑着身体爬向关闭的门。一团龙炎包裹住了她，连惨叫也没有发出，浑身焦黑的她僵硬在那里，维持着跪着行进的姿势再也不动了。

 

“你！”男人愤怒的的想要摆脱按住自己肩膀的龙爪，但是力量相差太大了。变身成龙的龙骑士不但体型有了变化，力量也完全不是人型时候的程度。

 

“现在你也恨我了，就像你对我做的事情一样仇恨我了吧？”撕咬掉了男人的长裤，龙栖身而上。

 

身体到处都是龙骑士咬破的创口。有意要折磨他一般，伤口虽然流着血但都不深。这点程度的伤对男人来说并不算什么，同样身为龙骑士，他们训练时候受到的伤比现在要严重的多。

 

挺硬的阴茎简单粗暴的刺入了体内，内壁轻微撕裂的疼痛让他不适的皱眉，但是更深的地方却甜蜜的抽搐了起来。淫乱高涨的鼓动已经被牢牢的刻印在头脑里。就如龙骑士之前所言。

 

“至始至终，哥哥只是贪恋我的身体而已。”

 

他知道被深深的钉入的痛楚里包裹着宛如蜜酒一般醇厚的快感。喉头吞咽着口水，身体擅自打开欢迎着对方的入侵。无论内心抗拒或者接受都会渴望那种吞噬自我的欢愉。

 

这具淫乱的身体无论被怎么做都会有甜蜜的感觉。

 

“呜呜…不…不要…”浓烈的血的味道还在空气里飘荡，死者焦黑的尸体随处可见，这样可怖的环境里，身体却热的比平时还要快。

 

身体被转了过去，以趴在地上的姿势抬高的臀部再一次容纳了龙化的龙骑的东西。撞击身体的闷响在空寂的大厅上空回响着。

 

男人自己的阴茎亢奋的贴在腹部，股间龙骑士带来的每一次冲撞都是火辣辣的疼痛和让人体内麻痹到脱力的快感。

 

“你看，你撅起屁股像女人一样被我上的样子，和我这个卑贱的异端者又有什么不同？”龙骑士嘲笑着咬破了他的耳垂。

 

“只要不断顶你里面，你就会淫乱的哭着会射的一塌糊涂呢。”

 

“呜…不要…别说了！”不断有浓稠的液体从男人绷紧的胯间滴落到了地上，“啊…啊…不要…”

 

开闸的快感像装满了容器的水，无法抑制的倾泻而下，含着弟弟的楔子，男人高潮了。但是对方却并没有停下来的意思。新一轮的淫行又开始了。高潮的余韵伸出了触手，缠绕住了那种快速凝结的甜蜜的麻痹感，男人拼命想脱离这种恐惧的未知快感，但是龙骑士死死的压着他，不让他逃避。

 

“两个月不见，哥哥果然变得更淫乱了，我不在的时候你自己做了吗？还是找了仆役玩弄你？”

 

“没有…呜！住手不要顶了！呃！”男人扭着身体，结果却让对方的楔子侵犯的更深。

 

“你看，你高潮了就急不可耐的想要第二次。哥哥，你不会连这种事情都要说谎吧？”

 

龙骑士轻笑着将自己的体液完完全全的注入了男人的体内，同时男人也抖着身体又一次高潮了。

 

身体是炽热的，男人的头脑却异常清醒。这样疯狂的交媾是最后的狂欢了。或许早就应该结束这一切了。

 

喜欢上仇人这种事情，从一开始就已经错了，就算是有血缘的同父异母的弟弟。

 

龙骑士的身体慢慢变回人的模样。就在他还没有完全变成人型的时候，男人突然伸出了手，用尽全力对着他的后脑勺予以重重一击。

 

龙骑士应声倒下了。

 

男人怔了一会，缓缓的抬起头冲呆立的在墙角的黑骑颔首，眼底一抹悲怆之色一闪而过。

 

“虽然很冒昧，你可以…帮我最后一个忙吗？”男人苦涩而无奈的笑了笑，他从怀里掏出了一个小包裹，递给了黑骑，“如果是暗黑骑士的你，应该有办法带他离开。当然你可以拒绝我，毕竟因为我的关系，我的弟弟对你…”

 

黑骑接过了包裹，他没有想过要拒绝，也没有拒绝的必要。虽然很讨厌这个昏迷倒地的龙骑士，但对男人他并不厌恶——就当是还男人救了他还替他疗伤的人情好了。

 

“那么，就拜托你了。”男人将地上上散落的龙骑士的盔甲一件一件穿在了自己的身上。

 

我带他走，你呢？黑骑用询问的眼神望向穿上了龙骑士服制的男人。

 

“我留在这里。一切过错都因为我而开始，就也由我来结束吧。”

 

男人粲然一笑，那样的笑容竟然让黑骑有些移不开眼睛。

 

***

“为什么是你在这里！还有我哥哥呢！”龙骑士清醒后发现自己已经不在原来的地方，身边只有拨弄着篝火的黑骑。

 

无数火星从篝火堆里窜了出来，消失在空中。

 

黑骑漠然的看了他一眼，无声的摇了摇头。

 

“他去哪了！”明知道对方的舌头被自己割了大半无法回答，他还是急切的爬起身摇晃着黑骑的肩膀。但是黑骑好像什么反应也没有似的，只是推开了他。

 

为了赎罪也为了救你，他已经不在了。黑骑没有说，当然也说不出来。

 

“我要去找他！”男人站直了身体就要离开。黑骑没有阻止他，因为，他根本走不远。男人没走几步就如预料中的一样倒在了地上，意识又开始渐渐的被黑暗侵蚀。

 

按照男人的遗愿，黑骑给龙骑士每日的饮食里都加入了引起人昏睡的药物。

 

这样的对话每天都会重复上演。清醒过来的龙骑士挣扎着要去找兄长，但很快又因为药效而失去意识。

 

如今算下时间已经有一个月了。和男人约定好看护龙骑士的截止时间也已经差不多了，是时候把之前男人交给他的包裹里的信还给龙骑士了。

 

将包裹和信纸放在了男人的身边。黑骑背上了双手剑，走出了幽暗的洞窟。雪花一片接着一片落在了脸上，他深深的吸了一口冷冽的空气。

 

等龙骑士再度清醒过来的时候就该面对现实了吧？反正一切已经和他无关，怎样都无所谓。

 

在黑骑慢慢的走下山崖，向冰原深处走时，远方传来了龙咆哮声。一只浑身漆黑的龙冲上来天空，在空中发出了凄厉的咆哮，盘旋着，那是很久以前丧偶的龙族才会发出的叫声，低沉而绝望。

 

很少有异端者化成能够飞上天空的龙，就算是那个龙骑士也一样不可能的吧。

 

黑骑想着将捆绑大剑的布条又紧了一下。

 

天黑之前得赶紧离开这，看上去仿佛要下暴风雪了呢。

 

 

——曾经伤害我的人喜欢上了我，而我却总以为他是因为我的缺陷而犹豫是否要将爱全盘托付。这样相互的欺瞒在得知真相之后，反而让我永远的失去了他。

***

逝去的时间流逝的很快。

 

龙骑士再度站到伊修加德城门口的时候，城门的样子没有太多变化，而城里的一切已经变了另一番模样。

 

取代那种沉闷而压抑的气氛，到处充满了悄然新生的气息，

 

教皇消失了，苍穹骑士也失去了踪影，异端审问局这种东西当然也不复存在。

 

沿着熟悉的街道走着，脚把他带进来一栋破败的宅邸。损毁的门虚掩着，褪色的门饰雕刻精美，无声的述说着衰败。

 

“十多年前，那个男爵的儿子在订婚仪式上突然杀了所有人。因为本人亲口承认所以很快就结案了，他被判处了死刑，男爵家也从此开始衰败。”回到城里，龙骑士得到了这样消息。

 

这一切都是因为我们啊……有个声音轻轻的说着。

 

哥哥用龙血变相害死了我的母亲，还差点害死了我，得知真相而发狂的我大闹了哥哥的订婚宴还屠杀了所有的宾客。然后，哥哥拜托黑骑将我带走，自己则留下来承担了所有的罪名被判处了死刑。

 

真相永远都不会再有人在意或者知道，除了我。

 

我无法原谅哥哥所做的一切，无法原谅爱上哥哥的自己，更无法原谅背负一切以生命作为偿还的哥哥的决定。

 

走进昏暗的客厅，化为废墟的陈设一如当年他离去的时候。蛛网悬挂在帐幔之上，满地狼藉。

 

他跪在了客厅的中央，曾经他就在这里以龙的姿态最后一次在尸横遍地的这里，贯穿了称为哥哥的男人的身体。然而如今这里只有沾满手指的厚厚灰尘，以及从破败的窗户之间流窜的风的喧嚣。

 

“呜……”他用双手环抱着肩膀，眼泪从面颊上缓缓的落下。

 

吱呀。

 

通往室外的门被什么推开了。头发蓬乱，衣衫褴褛的男孩子在门口探头探脑。

 

龙骑士并没有注意对方小心翼翼的靠近他，并且好奇的打量着他。

 

“龙骑哥哥，你为什么哭了？”脏兮兮的小手抚上了他的面颊，冰凉而湿漉漉。

 

“……”他没有推开那双小手，伸出了手臂，他抱紧了孩子。

 

***

仿佛为了填补曾经的人生空缺，龙骑士带着这个捡来的孩子四处旅行。

 

“哥哥！今天我们又要去哪玩？”红扑扑的小脸上无论何时，遭遇何种境遇他都保留着快乐的笑容。

 

不知何时这个孩子已经成了他日渐空寂的人生的精神寄托。逝者无可取代无可追寻，就算当初痛到灵魂撕裂一般，随着时间的推移，体内沸腾的龙血也渐渐的冷静了下来。神祇仿佛补偿自己一般，这个意外闯入破败的府邸和他偶遇的男孩成了他的养子。只是对方并不愿意叫他爸爸，始终只以“哥哥”相称。

 

养大这个孩子再让他爱上自己，就像曾经的自己一样，这种任性的奢望大概是不可能的吧？

 

龙骑士一边否定着可能性，心里却默默的期待着。

 

因为生活的过于平静而幸福，时间推移的速度非常快。转眼小男孩长成了有了青涩小胡须的少年。但他还是像小孩子一样特别喜欢往他怀里钻着撒娇。

 

“哥哥！我通过龙骑士替补生的考核啦！”少年乌黑的眼珠调皮的转了转，神采飞扬。

 

“哦。”

 

“别担心，我会像哥哥一样成为强悍的龙骑士的！”少年搂着他的脖子在他的耳边说。

 

“是吗，那可得努力啊！”不想否认少年的能力但也不想这么简单的鼓励这个斗志满满到有些膨胀的臭小子，他伸手把少年原本就乱蓬蓬的头发揉的更乱了。

 

“嗯！那是当然的！我最喜欢哥哥了！永远也不要和你分开！”带着青涩的气息的嘴唇轻轻的粘了一下他的唇，很快就分开了。他目瞪口呆，心中一阵悸动，似曾相识的场景，那个逝去的人一开始也是如此轻吻了自己，顿时，眼泪很自然的落了下来。本以为再想起他的事，自己不会再有任何触动，可是他还是失算了。

 

“哥哥，你怎么哭了呀？”

 

“闭嘴。这是感动的泪水，还有不准这样亲我。你是我养子！”虽然龙骑士随便找了个借口试图搪塞过去，少年的脸上写着完全不信。

 

“不相信也要相信！不准反驳！”

 

“不信！就是不相信！为什么我不能这样亲哥哥，难道是说哥哥喜欢更热情的类型？好的，关于这件事我也会继续努力的！”

 

“闭嘴！”

 

【龙骑篇 完】


	7. 忏悔录.黑骑篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是英雄的幻影？  
> 是曾经的弗雷？  
> 这不重要，重要的是，我只属于你一个人，永远都是。

头痛的很厉害，像受了什么钝器的击打一般一下又一下的抽搐。

“哼，头都被打烂了，终于死透了， ”遥远的地方传来了一个声音“走吧，别发愣了，这种凶徒死有余辜。”

凶…徒…

说的是我吗？意识的丝线一根接着一根崩断了。虚无的黑色填充视线，这里没有喧嚣，没有记忆，只有沉郁的黑色绵延不绝。

漂浮在一片寂静的黑色里不知过了多久，有扇门打开了。

背光站立的人影看不清面容，但可以看到红的的眼瞳微微泛光。

“头还疼吗？”来人快步走向了他，声音很轻但寂静中听的很清楚。

“这是哪？”他抓住了对方伸过来的手掌，但这时他才发现自己的双腿软的完全无力支撑起来，只能颓然的继续坐着。

“不记得了啊，”对方的红色瞳孔收缩了一下，“你真的不记得了吗？”

“嗯，头脑里像塞了棉花一样，什么都想不起来。”他如实的说。

对方仿佛知道他的身体状况，按着他的肩膀示意他不用站起来。

“我会帮你，让你好起来了的。”

“你是谁？”

“我？叫我幻影就可以了。之前你在房间里睡的太沉了，无论怎么喊都叫不醒你。现在你终于醒来了，我真高兴。来，我带你出去看看外面。”看不清幻影的表情，那双闪烁的红眼透露出了兴奋。没有等他表示同意或者拒绝，身体已经悬空，自称幻影的男人横抱着他大步走了黑色的空间。

与漆黑一片的房间不同的是，室外竟然是一片开满鲜花的原野。阳光映照之下，溪流从远方的树林里缓缓的蜿蜒而下。无数叫不出名字的野花大簇大簇的团在一起，勾勒着不知名的图画。

这是梦境还是幻境？风吹过，无数花瓣中的几片落在了他的嘴角上，它们散发着特有的淡淡的香气。男人的手指落在了他的唇角，帮他拭去了它们，手指是温热的，并不像幻觉。

他回头看向他们离开的那个黑色房间，但环视四周，除了飞花随风飞舞的原野，哪里还有哪片浓郁的黑色。

“这...这是...”他想要提问却一时不知道怎么说。

“还记得吗，这里是我们的家呀，”读出了他的心思，幻影叹息，“可你已经很久没有回来了，自从你成为暗黑骑士之后，已经很久没有再像这样回来见我。”

暗黑…骑士？那是…什么…？

“无论我怎样呼唤你，你都听不到我的声音，你被那么多人簇拥着，称呼着英雄…可我知道，你很痛苦，”幻影抱着他坐在了地上，“英雄怎么会有悲伤这种情感呢…没有人看得懂，没有人听得到，最后，你失去了利用价值，成为了过气的英雄，成为了凶徒。”

“我听不懂…你在说什么…”他摇了摇头，“好像是很难过的事，但我完全想不起来。”

害怕无法行走的他消失一般，幻影用力环抱着他。

“无论怎样，你终于回来了。不会再有人伤害你了，也不会再有人抛弃你，永远都不会再有了。”似自言自语，又似喃喃的呓语，幻影不再说话，开始亲吻他的额头，眼睛，脸颊。

明明彼此都是男人的模样，他却不觉得有任何违和感。像久别重逢的恋人，身体很自然的配合着对方的引导。

他扬起下颚，将微微发热的唇印在了对方迷恋一般流连在他面颊上的嘴唇。湿热，带着淡淡的花的气息交互在彼此的呼吸间。得到了回应的幻影喜悦的吻的更加深入。

侵入的舌叶贪婪的舔食着他的齿列，缠绕住了他想要退缩的舌叶。

永远…都会在一起。有什么声音从头顶传来，若隐若现。下身的尖锐的疼痛让他颤抖了一下。

“你不专心，”幻影嗔怪的用手指拉了拉已经变得沉甸甸的部分，随后用手指舔了下沾染的粘液，“还没有出来就流了好多，你已经多久没有做过这种事了？”

“不知道……”他摇了摇头。隐约记得，自己不属于纵欲的人，更何况异常忙碌奔走的生活已经耗尽了他大部分精力。以前的自己是个什么样的人？虽然试着去回忆，但有什么东西堵住了回想的去路，有的只有最后的那一部分谈话的内容。

“这种凶徒死有余辜。”

我…是行凶的恶人吗？尽管怀揣着无法解答的疑问，脖子上的湿热让他却无法再思考下去。

“呜……”从自己嘴里泄露出的声音，沙哑而饱含着渴求，他不自觉的扭过头，让幻影的唇印的更深。

“说你…是我的。”幻影的舌叶缓慢而有力的下滑。

“呜呜…我…是你的…”将手指插入了男人乌黑浓密的短发里，他喘息着，“不够…，还不够…用力…咬我…伤害我…像从前一样…”被卷进欲望漩涡的他发出来泣不成声的喊叫。有什么过去的记忆一闪而过，隐藏在心底的渴求不加遮掩的泄露的出来。

“如你所愿，我的半身。”男人抬起头，红色的眼眸微微眯起。

从他的角度无法看到幻影在做什么，但下身一阵撕裂的疼痛让他战栗了起来。后穴被深深的贯穿 狠狠的撞到了深处。

“呜啊啊啊啊…”眼底呈现出一片血一样的潮红。不知是不是因为双腿失去知觉的关系，让血液沸腾的麻痹与酥痒一并汇聚到腹部以下，伴随着被插入顶撞的疼痛，让人头晕目眩。

“都疼到哭了，还要这样做吗？”幻影伸手擦拭去了他不知何时流淌而下的眼泪，放缓了动作。

有什么甜蜜又扭曲狰狞的意识从心头浮起，想被撕碎，想痛到晕厥——他说不上来这种扭曲的感觉从何而来，遵循自己的意志，他抓住了试图要将分身退出自己体内的男人的手腕。

“不要停，不要……走……呃……”男人赤红色的眼瞳里印出了他因为欲望而微微扭曲变形的面孔，“不要结束……”

顶撞到深处，就连内部最深处的脏器也开始跟随着颤动。明知道这样做对身体是一种负担，甚至这样的抽插根本就带不来太多的快感，但是他的阴茎却因此而越绷越紧。

现在，只要再冲击一次，就能让麻痹到让浑身都想被拧碎的快感坠落。

他咬住了自称为幻影的男人的肩膀，将身体尽量贴了过去，接纳更多更大的冲击。然而对方似乎并不愿意让他受太多的伤害，套弄他的阴茎的手指也在同时加快了速度。

“不，我不要射……不……”膨胀充盈的热流还是随着对方的前后夹击一下冲了出来，飞溅的液体打湿了他们彼此的腰腹。

男人的身体微微的颤抖了一下，将自己的体液注入了他的身体里。湿漉漉的声响，从自己的后穴里传出，淫靡而色情。

“我绝对不会弃你而去，以前是，现在是，将来也是，”男人说着，将自己的手指和他交缠在一起，“记住，我就在你身边，永远都在。”

声音消失的同时，他像被人推了一把一般，落回了一个陌生而熟悉的躯壳里。睁眼环视四周，这是再熟悉不过的场景——自己曾经多次光顾的格里达尼亚的旅店。阳光透过窗，散落在地板以及他所躺的床铺上，隐约有几声鸟鸣从窗外传来。时间仿佛停滞在了某一个似曾相识的节点之上，感觉不到丝毫流逝，让人怀念。

虽然头依然沉甸甸的，什么都回想不起来，但是，跟一个自称是幻影的男人做了那种事情的记忆却历历在目。他慢慢的坐起身，触手碰到了斜靠在床沿上的冰凉黑色甲胄，以及那一柄暗黑骑士才有的双手剑。

这是我的东西。他讷讷的抚摸着剑柄，他记得如何握紧它以及挥舞它的手感。可头脑里好像硬被抠去了一块什么一样空洞又空虚。

“喂，黑骑先生，您醒了吗？什么嘛，还在睡觉啊？快起来吃早饭啦，大家都在外面等你哦！”急促的敲门声伴随着一个清脆的年轻女性的声音在门外响了起来。

“啊……好。”生怕对方看出自己的破绽，他条件反射的应付着。伸手，摸了摸他自己的后脑，那里原本似乎已经被人打爆，彻底敲成了碎片，现在却完好无损。

这一切到底是什么回事呢？

他摇了摇头，推开了通往室外的房门。


	8. 黑骑篇<2>

魔物的攻击迎面而来，来不及跑开，他只能试着滚到一边。但尽管避开了致命一击，伤害还是存在的。头部还是受到了重击，粘稠的热血一下从头顶流淌了下来。腥咸的味道钻入了唇齿间，像极了那一天，黑暗降临之前，残存的知觉里最后品尝到的味道。

“黑骑，你又在发呆了，到底行不行啊？不要浪费我们大家的时间好吗？”同队的诗人开始有些不耐烦了。

的确，他们这个四人小队讨伐魔物已经经过了一个小时，但并没有什么进展。队友身上多少都受了点伤。治愈魔法虽然可以快速愈合表面的伤口，但是流血本身损耗的以太并不能补充回来，也就是说失血过多的话会变得虚弱不堪而无法战斗。

身为黑骑的他已经在前一小时多次受到了重创。短时间内大量出血让他有些头晕目眩。

“抱怨什么的以后再说，先把魔物收拾掉吧。”队友白魔法师说，“抓紧时间，我也快达到极限了。”

“抱歉。”他说着慢慢的站起身，抡起了双手剑再一次前冲。

头脑里依旧有一部分是空白的，如今他只是靠着身体的记忆来进行战斗。

“光之战士？那不是让我们世界崩溃的源头嘛，所以说你们才是最应该去死的呀。”

“水晶海德林的庇佑？那种东西，不是靠着你们破坏这个世界带来的吗？”

有什么嘲讽的声音传递而来。

“那个英雄已经成了暗之战士，而你和你的同伴都被抛弃了。还不明白吗，英雄只需要一位，你们都已经落选了。”

眩晕一阵接着一阵袭来，他努力的集中意识，却不停的被什么东西打散。魔物的触手已经从头顶降落，他却愣在原地没有动弹。

“危险！喂，不要发呆啊！”队友武士一把抓住了黑骑的手臂，强行试图将他一同拉到了一侧。但还是慢了一拍，魔物的利爪一下刺穿了他的胸膛。

血一下子涌了出来。

“啊啊，心脏都被穿透了，这可怎么治疗啊啊啊！”白魔法师发出了焦急的叫喊。

心脏碎了吗？低头看向胸口的大洞，里面不停涌出液体，但奇怪的是，血液是黑色的，而且他感觉不到疼痛。

“又出现了醉以太的症状吗…果然过早交还给你这个肉体，是我太着急了。”黑色的血液化成了黑雾，雾气散却，自称幻影的男人出现在他眼前。

“是你…”

“对，是我。像梦境所见一样出现在你眼前还是第一次。”幻影一边说着一边挥剑将魔物伸过来的触手削成了数段。

“战斗的记忆虽然你还有，但是使用起来依然很费劲，对吧？简单来说就是无法流畅的使用战技。”幻影扬起手，以快到无法用肉眼看清楚的速度挥动了数次剑。被切割的魔物的碎块如雨滴一下散落了下来。

“好强，这个突然冒出来的人是谁啊…”不远处，诗人拉开了弓，将最后一支箭射了出去。

被击中要害的魔物发出了悲鸣，随后化成无数光点散开了。

“成功了！”白魔欢呼。

“看到了吗，曾经的你就是这样强。我只不过将你原来的模样还原了出来…我们…还会这样…见面的…”漆黑色幻影也开始快速的溶解成了黑雾，最后融入了他流淌着黑血的胸口。

白魔浅绿色的治疗术落在了他的身体上，血像突然转换了颜色一般瞬间变回来鲜红。

“呜…”疼痛像打开了的开关，骤然降临。剧烈的疼痛连带指尖也开始发麻。他吃力的用剑支撑着身体。尽管创口在愈合，大量流失的血液却无法被退还，一阵头晕目眩之后他又坠落入一片深黑色里，再也无法支配身体。

漆黑的空间，有扇门打开了。

“别担心，外面的事我已经帮你处理好了，”走入房间的幻影说，“突然经历了这些你一定很迷惑，我给你做个说明吧。”

“你是曾经的光之战士，但除了我，你不要在任何人面前提自己曾经的身份。因为这个世界因为光之战士快要崩溃了。”

“崩溃？”

“所谓光之战士，每次行动，包括战斗在内都会产生新的光，而这个世界已经有太多太多这样的人了。所以他们被当成了怪物，遭到了大规模的清剿。你就是这样被人杀死的。头骨被人打到看不出形状，身上插满了利刃，活活大出血致死。”幻影的语气微微有些发抖——那些残忍的画面只有站着黑骑背后的他才能清楚的看到。

“虽然众多光之战士里有一位英雄去了异世界拯救那个世界和这个世界，但需要多长时间并不清楚，”幻影说着和他并肩坐在一起，抓住了他的手，“但没关系，即使大家都不需要身为光之战士的你，我依然需要你。”

“所以我也死了吗，那现在的我是？”黑骑难以置信的摇了摇头，“为什么我被击穿了心脏依然活着？”

“因为我和你是共存的，我是你的黑暗面，也是你的另一半，只要我存在，你就不可能简单的小消失，即使身体都破碎，”覆在手背上的手掌并不是冰冷的。明明这个地方根本就不像真实的世界却能感觉幻影给他传递来的丝丝暖意，“只要灵魂尚存一息，我就可以为帮你。虽然我修补不了破碎的灵魂，但是我可以想办法修复你所使用的身体。”

“修复身体吗……我还是有很多事情想不起来，”黑骑垂下了头，“那么这个地方……”

“这是只属于我们的两个人的世界。简单称为内心世界亦可。是真实亦非真实的‘现实世界’”说了很长的一段话以后，幻影似乎有点倦怠，他沉默了。

“无论身体还是灵魂，都是以太所构成的，执念的灵魂会变成结晶体成为某一种传承的记忆。可是……为什么我只修好了你的身体，却怎么都补不全你慢慢被光之加护所侵蚀的灵魂呢?要怎么做才能真正救你呢？”说着黑骑听不明白的话，幻影的声音越来越低，“也罢，就先保持这样的状态好了，我把你吸收的过多的以太以这做这种事情的形式收拢到我自己的身体里，或许能减轻你的灵魂慢慢破碎的情况。”

吻，就在猝不及防间被传递了过来。幻境里的幻觉，肉体却真实到触手可及。黑暗之中黑骑抚摸到了幻影有些湿润的面颊。

他在为我流泪？还是在为自己流泪？钝涩的头脑里，思绪的旋转几乎停滞了。什么也想不起来，什么也想不动。像被紧紧束缚在蜘蛛网上的猎物，他无法挣扎也无法拒绝。

浓烈而执着的吻强行撬开了他的嘴唇，更炽热的舌叶侵入到了咽喉的深处。吮吸着不知是谁的津液，喉头被吸的生疼。

留恋，不舍，哀伤的气息不停的被抽离，又退回了身体里。

曾经……曾经也有这样一个人总是这样粘着自己。黑骑的头脑里，模模糊糊的出现了一个转瞬即逝的轮廓。但是现在已经什么都没有剩下，连记忆都变成了零散的碎片。

带着高热的唇在他敞开衣衫的肩头游移着，像为了确认他的存在一样，一遍有一遍。

“不要死，求求你不要消失……我只有你。”柔软的东西摩挲着颈侧的皮肤，引的黑骑一阵战栗。

“呜呜……不要只是舔。用牙齿，咬……”跌落入欲望的渴求里的黑骑喘息着。幻影苦笑了，他这个麻木迟钝的伙伴，只有在欲望高涨的时候，才会露出坦率的一面。

对性欲坦率又贪婪，这样才像一个活生生的人。幻影的手指被黑骑含进了嘴里，舌叶缠绕着手指的触感像在被水浸湿的绸缎上翻转。

“把手插进来，我要你用整只手侵犯我，”倾吐着危险的语言，在他身下的黑骑甜蜜的喘息着，“只是身体契合还不够……还不够，啊啊啊……”

头脑里似乎回想起了什么，那个记不清名字的人一开始就很喜欢让自己的身体纠缠在他的手掌之上。不需要插入阴茎，就能一次又一次的崩溃。

疯狂到极致的快感可以淹没那种无边无际，难以捉摸的苦涩。

手指一根接着一根没入的后穴，进而手掌慢慢的推了进去。有别于阴茎的侵入，他的额头开始冒冷汗，远比肉块来得结实有力的手掌撑开了黏膜，淫靡的声音，伴随着入侵不断响起。

“虽然几乎什么都不记得了，你的身体还是很喜欢被这样做，”幻影宠溺而带着几分幽怨，“调教你的人早就不存在了，可极致的快乐已经刻印在了你的灵魂深处……也罢，只要你喜欢，我都可以。”

像被钉在木桩上一般无法动弹，侵入体内的手掌旋转，抚摸着黏膜的每一处。不知何时，腹部昂扬而起的阴茎已经紧紧的崩到疼痛的地步。当手指触及到身体的某一个点的时候，黑骑骤然发出了泫然欲泣的声音。

“不要。”虽然是拒绝，听起来却像是求欢。幻影没有听他的请求，拔出的手掌握成了拳，缓缓的又捅进了黑骑的体内。

“啊啊啊，好疼……好热……”黑骑断断续续的呻吟着，将幻影的脸按在了他的嘴唇上，“求你吻我……快吻我……”

咽喉被深深的啃噬着翻弄着，下身被拳头重重的撞击着让身体都麻痹到脱离的地方。黑骑的头脑里已经填满了高热、想要呼之欲出的快感。

“呃——啊！”除了接吻和后穴的冲击，勃起的阴茎没有受到任何抚摸，炸裂的欲望就直接迸发了出来。白色浑浊的液体沾染了黑骑自己的小腹。

幻影低下头，将它们舔舐干净。

淫行并没有就此结束，他将自己的勃起的部分插入了黑骑的体内。新一轮的冲击又开始了。

“我的伙伴，我最重要的人，虽然你和我不一样，虽然你总是必须面对光，但请你记得，暗影里总有一个人在等着你，那就是我。”

声音像从头顶飘落一般。

黑骑睁开眼睛，自己正靠着一棵树打盹。胸口的伤口还在隐隐作痛，但鲜血已经不再流淌。衣甲尽管还有那个破损的大洞，但里面隐约可以看到包扎好的绷带。

“感觉怎么样？伤口我已经处理好了，很完美吧！说起来，黑骑先生，你真是太乱来了，把我吓死了。”个头小小的拉拉菲尔白魔法师的脸凑了过来看着他。

“抱歉，是我太冲动了。”说着试图应付的对方的台词，黑骑避开了白魔法师的目光。

“虽然遇到点麻烦，但还是顺利解决了，挥舞大剑的黑骑先生一直都那么帅！”白魔法师细声细气的说着红了红脸。

“今晚没办法赶回城市内的旅店了，只能露营，”将抱在怀里的柴火放在地上，武士说着开始点燃火堆，“晚上我们几个轮流守夜。虽然这里魔物的数量已经大幅度的减少，但还是警醒一点比较好。”

“说的是呢！刚来就解决了一只大家伙真是累死啦。”白魔法师还在絮絮叨叨的说着什么。

黑骑的眼皮变得越来越沉重。或许是失血过多的关系，眩晕一阵又一阵向他袭来。

朦胧之中，他看见了一个黑色衣着的男人在一片亮光里奔跑。那是唯一一个去了另一个世界的英雄，已经变成暗之战士的男人。

这个世界英雄已经太多了，特别的英雄只需要一位，很遗憾，他不是你呢。有个意识无声的叹息着。

“诶诶，讨厌，不要拿这个放这里啦！”一旁的队友并没有发现黑骑的异常，依然有说有笑。回过神的他抬起头，几滴冰凉的露水落在了脸上。


End file.
